A Miraculous World
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: In this Miraculous version of Disneys Aladdin. Adrien is known for being a worthless street rat. He steals to survive and is always on the run. But one day Adrien meets a girl who turns his life whole life around. Adrinette/LadyNoir Characters owned by Hawkdaddy
1. A Dark Man

_A Dark Man_

Deep in the desert There was a temple that was said to hold valuable riches that was worth more than anything anyone could imagine.

A Dark figure approached this temple with caution.

Although his intentions were indeed out of greed, it wasn't the jewels and gold he was interested in.

Beyond these treasures a mystical object could be found and in that object was a being that was said could grant wishes.

Something like that is worth more than any amount of gold or jewels that could be found here.

He went up the stairs and came face to a huge door.

When the man touched the door a powerful force pushed him back knocking him to the ground.

He groaned in pain and confusion wondering what had just occurred.

He stood to find that something was now written across the door.

 _Only the diamond in the rough may enter..._

 _Crap_

It seemed that the temple will only allow one person. This Diamond in the rough

He crossed his arms before grinning to himself.

"I will find this Diamond of the rough and convince him to bring me what I desire...and then I Hawkmoth will finally get my wish"


	2. The Boy in Rags

_The Boy in Rags_

He had to keep running. There was no way he would let himself get caught.

Oh who was he kidding as if these knuckleheads were ever gonna ACTUALLY catch him.

He skid to a stop when he reached the edge of the rooftop. He looked around for a place to jump, every ledge was to far away. He looked down to see how far he was from the ground.

About a good 50 to 70 feet from the ground

He **might** not die

"There he is!" Shouted one of the guards behind him "Kill that thieving street rat!"

The blond boy looked down at the object I'm his hand that he had indeed stole.

"All this for some bread and cheese?" He said to himself.

The boy only had two options at this point. Jump for it and possibly die or get arrested... And possibly die.

With that thought he jumped for it.

As he fell towards the ground he caught on a bunch of laundry lines that slowed down him fall making him hit the ground with a thud.

"You won't get away!" Yelled a guard from the top of the roof.

The blond looked up and winked and the men before making a run for it.

When he turned the corner he saw more guards surveying the area.

They were most likely looking for him.

He grabbed a cloak from a nearby basket and casually started heading in a different direction.

He heard the sound of two women giggling and made his way over to them.

"Good morning ladies" he gave his ever so charming smile

"Getting into trouble a little early, aren't we Adrien?" One of them said

"Trouble? Ha...your only in trouble if you get caught"

Suddenly Adrien was yanked by his vest and pulled up to end up face to face with one of the guards.

"I'm in trouble."

The guard sneered. "Did you really think I was gonna let you get aw-"

Before the guard was finished his hat was shoved over his face making him unable to see.

He released Adrien due to the surprise.

"Perfect timing Plagg" the boy said to the tiny creature on top of the guards.

Plagg sat on top of the guards head with a face that looked unamused.

As if he knew exactly what he was expecting Adrien pulled out the cheese into view.

The tiny cat like creature beamed and zipped towards the boy sitting on top of his shoulder.

Before the guard could get the hat off of his head Adrien was out of sight.

The guard yelled in frustration.

"ILL GET YOU YOU MANGY STREET RAT IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"


	3. A Diamond

_A Diamond_

Adrien laughed after hearing the guards voice echo throughout the city.

He stopped and sat down in a secluded alleyway and took out the bread and handed the cheese to Plagg.

Plagg snatched it from the boys fingers and started to nibble on it before looking up at the boy.

"That was way too close ya know? The cat creature said "REALLY close."

Adrien shook his head before taking a piece off his bread and eating it. "We didn't get caught tho."

"Still your lucky I was there to bail you out."

"Yeah...thanks buddy" Adrien smiled at his tiny friend.

Plagg and Adrien have been together since Adrien was a little boy. Adrien found Plagg in a trash scrounging for food and they've been inseparable ever since.

Adrien doesn't know what Plagg is and neither does Plagg himself they both just came to a conclusion that he was some rare cat species that could talk.

Before Adrien could take another bite he spotted two kids in the corner of his eye.

It was a young girl and a little boy. The girl was trying to find food in the garbage while the boy stood watching looking very hungry.

They spotted Adrien and when they saw his bread their mouth watered at the sight.

Adrien looked down at his bread and back at the kids, then he looked at Plagg.

Plagg raised an eyebrow before taking another bite out of his cheese to emphasize that he wasn't planning on sharing.

Adrien looked down at his bread once again. He could always get more food tomorrow.

He got up from his spot and made his way towards the kids.

A little nervous the children stepped back.

"Its okay." Adrien assured them. He kneeled down so he was eye level with them. "Are you guys hungry?"

Both of them nodded

"Do you want some?" Adrien handed the little girl the rest of his loaf and she took it with a smile. Adrien ruffled the little boys hair a little before standing up again. "I'll see you guys later."

Plagg looked at Adrien getting ready to follow him out the alley. He stopped and looked back at the kids who are happily enjoying their meal.

He looked down at his cheese and sighed, before stepping over towards the children and giving them the rest of his cheese.

The little girl took it and scratched the flying kitty's chin, giggling as he purred at the touch.

He zipped away to catch up to Adrien.


	4. In the Rough

_In the Rough_

Plagg sat on Adrien shoulder as they made their way towards the main street where a huge crowd was formed.

In the street a man dressed in formal attire riding a horse was on his way to the gates of the palace.

"Who's that?" Asked one of the Townsfolk.

"Its Prince Theo" answered another. "He's traveled all the way from his kingdom to ask the Princess Ladybug's hand in marriage"

Adrien didn't like the smug look on the prince's face. If thats what the princess is into he's glad he never had the chance to meet her and hopefully he never will.

Adrien saw two kids run out in the middle of the street. It was the kids he ment in the alleyway. They ran right in front of the horse which scared it making it jump out of control for a second.

"Agh! Get out of the way you filthy brats!" He took out a whip and raised it at the children preparing to strike them.

The kids braced themselves before a figure jumped in front of them blocking the attack. They looked up to find the kind man who gave them his food.

He pulled the whip away and shot a glare at the Prince.

"Hey! If I was as rich as you I could afford some manners"

Theo scoffed at the boy before kicking him in the chest knocking him into a pile of mud. Everyone laughed

"Maybe now you'll learn some respect. Know your place street rat" with that he entered the palace leaving Adrien on the ground.

Adrien glared at the man until the gates closed taking him out of view. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to spot the little girl from before along with her children helped him up out of the mud.

"T..Thank you" said the little girl

Adrien smiled. "It was nothing, but for now on you two need to be careful. Okay?"

They nodded before the girl reached in her pocket for something. She took Adrien's hand and placed a piece of the bread left over from before. It wasn't much but Adrien was still thankful.

By the time they were home Plagg was already asleep. Adrien set him down in a bundle of cloths before walking towards the window. From there he had a perfect view of the palace along with most of the kingdom.

"Someday we're gonna live in a palace of my own" he thought "No more running, no more stealing, our lives would be perfect."

He looked up at the night sky which was covered with stars shining brightly.

"That...is my wish."


	5. Princess Ladybug

_Princess Ladybug_

In the palace The King was pacing back and forth in the thrown room when he heard a loud bang and looked up to see Prince Theo completely soaked from top to bottom and a piece of his shirt was torn.

"In all my life i have never been so insulted!" He shouted as he stormed pass the king.

"Your leaving already?" The king slightly surprised by the sudden outburst as he watched the Suitor go towards the door.

"Good luck marrying her off!" The suitor yelled over his shoulder before bursting out through the door.

The King sighed before heading off to find his daughter.

In the gardens two girls were giggling to themselves. One girl had dark hair and wore a red mask with black spots, the other had auburn hair and highlights with a pair of glasses settled on her face.

"Wow I doubt he'll be coming back any soon, Are you sure your alright Ladybug?"

"Ugh could you believe that guy Alya?" The masked girl groaned to her friend/lady in waiting.

"I know" The girl known as Alya replied. "What a snob, although he wasn't as bad as the last one, remember Prince Kim?"

The dark haired girl made a face of disgust which made Alya burst with laughter. "I remember, that boy can't go one minute without flexing his muscles at the maids, but at least he had boundaries, Theo couldn't go a minute without putting his hands on me."

She cringed at the memory and felt a nudge against her cheek.

She turned her head to see her Lil kwami friend and reached her hand up to gently rub the tiny red creatures forehead.

"By the way, Thanks Tikki"

 _~15 Mins ago~_

 _Marinette gave a disaproving scowl as Theo wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, making this the fifth time he's touched her since he came into the gardens to meet her_

 _Something about personal space didn't seem to be in his category._

 _"I could make you happy Princess Ladybug" he whispered seductively, "You could be the happiest queen in the world, if you just let me"_

 _Ladybug rolled her eyes, completely uninterested in his offer. She was about to tell him politely to release her, until he tried to plant a kiss on her lips._

 _Ladybugs eyes widened as she realized the Suitor was about to steal her first kiss when suddenly his head jerked back, while he screamed in pain._

 _Tikki had flew up and grabbed the Prince by the hair pulling him back several steps._

 _Theo stumbled backwards trying to get ahold of whatever it was that had a hold on him before he tripped over into the fountain placed in the center of the garden._

 _Ladybug had her hand over her mouth while Alya who was watching from afar came running towards the Princess._

 _Theo sat up and came into view completely soaked, when he saw Alya he pointed at her._

 _"You girl! Get me out of here!" He commanded_

 _Alya gave a death glare before walking over to the prince. She grabbed him by the shirt and attempted to pull him out but as a result ended up ripping a part of his shirt._

 _He gasped before glaring at the girl who simply gave a not so apologetic smile._

 _"Oops"_

 _Theo stood up and got out the fountain and looked as if he was ready to strike the girl. "Why you little-"_

 _"That's enough" the princess's voice making him stop in his tracks. "I think its more than obvious that this isn't gonna work out so if you would be so kindly as to leave I'd very much appreciate that"_

 _Theo's jaw dropped before sending a glare at the masked girl._

 _"Very well then. Good luck finding a better husband your highness" he said which much venom in his voice before storming off._

~Present~

"Yeah...that boy was handful, but I got you girl, I don't think Sir touchy will be missing this" Alya waved a piece of ripped clothing back in forth that was once attached to the shirt of the now gone prince.

The girls laughed until the sound of someone's throat clearing interrupted them.

They turned to see the King staring at them with a straight face.

 _This might not be good._


	6. Traditions

_Traditions_

The king stood before the girls with a serious expression. Alya stood up and gave a curtsy towards the large man.

"Good afternoon, your Highness"

The King gave a huge smile to the girl "Good Afternoon Alya, How are you?"

"I'm doing well Thank you" she smiled back

"Will you give us a minute my dear? I would like to speak with my daughter alone for a moment."

Alya gave a glance towards her friend before nodding and heading inside the palace.

The King frowned at his daughter who simply gave him a nervous smile.

"Hello father" she said

Tikki floated down to Ladybug's palm to watch the situation from there.

The King's face softened and he let out a huge sigh before speaking. "I know this is a very big decision for you to make, but you can't keep rejecting every suitor who comes the call."

Tikki flew to sit on Ladybug's shoulder while the Princess stood and crossed her arms.

"None of those guys were right and you know it."

"I understand that the past few weren't...favorable...but you don't have long to decide, the law says that you-

"Must be married to a prince, by my sixteenth birthday" Ladybug interrupted, "But Father, the law is wrong."

She sat on her knees near a bed of flowers and caught a small Ladybug on her finger.

"If I'm going to marry I want it to be for love...not just cause I'm a princess, or a man simply finds me attractive or 'hot'" she spat out the word remembering the way Kim had described her during their first meeting. "I want him to love me for me and I want him to say that I'm 'beautiful'"

She placed a hand up to her cheek and suddenly became angry when she felt her mask, "...And how am I supposed to believe any of them if I have this mask on all the time. Nobady knows who I really am!"

She took it off and threw it over her shoulder.

The King bent down picking up the mask, he understood his daughter's way of thinking, her mother was the same way and he loved her with every being of himself.

Sadly, The King had to stick by traditions, he wasn't going to be around all the time and he wanted to make sure his little girl was taken care of if anything were to happen to him too.

"I understand your frustration...Marinette."

She turned her head towards her father at the sound of her real name.

"You can't reveal your identity to the public, until you have take your rightful place as queen, its safer that way and as a princess you should-"

"Well maybe..." She hesitated for a second. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore"

She stood from the ground and turned towards her father "I know you only want what's best for me and the kingdom...but sometimes...I just feel trapped"

The King put his hands on both of her shoulders

"Its a lot to take in I know, but if your anything like your mother and the gods know that you definitely are" he smiled at his daughter "You'll get through it"

He placed the mask back on her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll understand when your older"

With that said The King headed back into the castle.

The Princess stood in silence while a soft wind blew her hair back a little.

Tikki who had been quit this whole time, waited until the King was out of earshot before speaking.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

Marinette watched as a group of Ladybugs flew up in the air carried by the wind, free to go wherever they want"

"Someday Tikki." She said to her small Kwami. "That's gonna be me too"


	7. Control

_Control_

The King paced back and forth in the throne room with his head down and a concerned look on his face.

He lifted his head up to stop in front of the giant portrait.

The princess at 10 years old held Tikki in her palms, with a bright smile on her lips and mask across her eyes. The Queen had her hands on the young girls shoulders from behind also giving a loving smile.

"Oh Sabine." He sighed. "I wish you were here, you always knew what to do."

"Maybe I could be of assistance, your highness"

The King turned to see a dark figure stepping into the light.

"Oh Hawkmoth its you, how was your trip?"

Hawkmoth bowed to the king, "It was very well, Thank you sire."

"That's good, its always good to have my most trusted advisor here with me again."

Hawkmoth nodded before glancing up at the portrait.

"I'm guessing that the princess has once again denied another suitor"

The King side and wiped the side of his face. "I just don't know what to do. I only want what's best for my daughter, but we're running out of time. She has to make a decision."

"That could be arranged your majesty." The King turned towards his advisor waiting for him to continue. "I can find Princess Ladybug a suitable Husband. One that she won't deny and will be good for the kingdom."

"How?" The king asked.

"I'll be able to track down a prince for the princess, but..." Hawkmoth took hold of the kings finger which held a silver ring. "...I'll need the help of a certain treasure."

The King pulled back his hand slightly bewildered. "M..My wedding ring? I can't do that it's to precious to me!" He turned his back at the man.

"Its the only way I'll be able to find a husband for the princess." A dark glow started to form in his hand and the bronch on his chest glowed as well "Don't worry...everything will be alright"

The darkness took the form of a butterfly and landed on the Kings back. An outline of a butterfly glowed around the Kings eyes as he repeated Hawkmoth's words.

"Everything...will...be alright."

"The ring your majesty."

"Yes, Hawkmoth" The King slipped the ring off his finger giving it to the dark man. "Anything you need...is yours."

"Why Thank you your highness." Hawkmoth replied snatching the ring from the King. "Now I must be on my way, why don't you head off to the dining room. I'll send someone to serve you those macaroons you love so much."

"That...would be nice" The King moved at a slow pace towards the door making his way towards the dining room.

Hawkmoth gripped the ring in his hands and a devious smile formed on his lips.


	8. Runaway

_Runaway_

It was now night time all over kingdom. Everyone was either fast asleep or still doing last minute errands before heading home.

At least anyone who wasn't the Princess.

Ladybug wore a brown cloak over her as she made her way through the gardens. Underneath the cloak she wore peasant clothing that she 'borrowed' from one of the maids she was close with.

The spotted masked girl reached a tree at the end of the gardens, that stood tall next to the wall that surrounded the castle. It was built to stop intruders from getting in.

But it wasn't going to stop her from getting out.

"Ladybug?"

The Princess whipped her head around to come face with Alya, who wore a confused and concerned expression.

"Its late." The auburn haired girl stated, "What are you doing out here?"

Ladybug tried to think of a reasonable excuse but quickly gave up. She took a deep breath before confessing.

"I'm leaving"

Alyas eyes widen for a moment and the princess continued.

"You already know how I feel about all this. I can't keep living this way. I don't want to end up being with someone I don't love, I don't want to continue to be trapped here and I Definitely don't want to keep having my life lived for me."

She was surprised when Alya wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I know." said Alya "I understand. I just hope you know what your doing. If you think this is for the best, I'm not going to stop you."

She pulled back to look at her friend, then reached up and took off the mask on her face.

"I'll miss you...Marinette"

The Princess gave a small smile when she heard her use her real name.

Alya tucked the spotted mask inside of the girls cloak. Insisting she keep it.

"Be careful girl, the real world isn't all too swell. If it gets to be too much for you out there will you promise to come back?"

Marinette nodded. "I promise. Take care of Tikki for me while I'm gone."

They hugged one last time before Marinette started to climb the tree, Alya giving her a boost up to reach the first branch.

When she reached the top she looked down at her friend who still stood next to the tree looking up at her.

She waved goodbye and made her way down the other side of the wall. She was finally free.


	9. Freedom

_Freedom_

It was early morning and the city was crowded with people heading to market places.

Adrien was on top of the roof of a local bread stand. Today the vendor was having a sale on croissants, but the blond was about to help himself to a free sample.

"Alright Plagg, are you ready?"

Plagg gave a tiny salute, before spinning in the air and was engulfed in a green light. When the light faded Plagg had transformed into an actual black cat and hoped below near the row of fish on display.

The salesman saw the cat and tried to shoo away from his products, unknown to him the cat was not interested in his fishy products.

He was just the distraction.

While the man's back was turned Adrien swooped down and grabbed a few of the crossiants and pulled back up before he turned back.

Plagg hopped back up to the top and changed back to his original form.

"Great Job buddy" Adrien smiled at the cat.

Plagg held that same unamused expression he does when he's expecting something.

Adrien reached into his vest pulling out a slice of cheese.

The tiny cat dashed towards the cheese snatching it from the boy's fingers and began to eat.

Adrien rolled his eyes taking a bite out of one of his crossiants. "Breakfast is served."

Down the street and around the corner. Marinette was peeking around making sure there wasn't any guards around.

When she saw that the coast was clear she made a move to walk into the market place.

She was stopped when a flash of red appeared and floated in front of her face.

"T..Tikki?!" The girl cupped her hands around her tiny bug friend hiding her from anyone's sight. She opened them a little to look at her. "What are you doing here?!"

The little kwami crossed her arms at the princess before saying in an accusing tone, "You left..."

Marinette felt a spark of guilt and try to think of an apology.

"Without me?!" Tikki finished surprising the dark haired girl. "I've been by your side for years! Did you really think I wouldn't want to come with you?!"

Marinette blinked at the kwami before saying in a serious tone "I didn't want you getting hurt out here."

"And you won't?" Tikki exclaimed "We're in this together Marinette...always."

Marinette let out a deep sigh and an 'okay', then kissed the tiny bug on the forehead.

A pink light surrounded Tikki and she transformed into a Ladybug to disguise herself from anyone who would recognize her as the princess's Kwami creature.

Tikki flew on top of Mari's shoulder as the girl began to walk through the Marketplace.

There were so many people it was almost overwhelming. Marinette marveled at the many things that went on.

There were children playing and so many stands with so much food, and street musicians and performers were everywhere as well.

"FRESH FISH!" she jumped at the sound of a man yelling. "WE CATCH EM YOU BUY EM"

Her hood fell over and it took her a moment to realize that he was talking to her. She shook her head and continued to look around.

When Adrien turned his head at the noise, he didn't expect to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. He dropped his crossiant and stared at the girl as she adjusted the hood back on the top of her head

A ladybug had landed on her nose and she crossed her eyes to look at it with a smile, creating the most adorable sight he's ever seen.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her even as Plagg floated to the top of his head to take a nap his attention remained on this girl.

Marinette walked to a stand that was selling cookies and noticed a little girl trying to reach for one.

"Aww, Are you hungry?" She grabbed a cookie and handed it to the girl. "Here you go."

She smiled as the girl ran off with the cookie with a huge smile.

"You better be able to pay for that."


	10. THEIF!

_THEIF!_

"You better be able to pay for that."

Marinette turned around to face a large man who looked very similar to a giant gorilla. He held a frown on his lips so it was pretty obvious that he was unhappy.

"P..Pay?"

The large man grabbed the girl by the arm yanking her towards him. "No one steals from my cart and thinks they can get away with it!"

Despite now being slightly frightened, the bluenette manage to speak.

"I...I'm sorry, but I don't have any money..."

"THEIF!" The man yelled, catching the attention of a few bystanders.

Seeing where this was going Adrien jumped from his watching point and

hurried his way towards the two.

"I...If you let me go to the palace I could get some money from the King."

The Gorilla growled at the girl. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!" He pulled a knife raising it over his head.

Marinette's eyes widen with fear, she was scared before but now she was absolutely terrified.

"No..No please!" She begged trying to break free from the man's hold.

Before his hand could come down with the knife and before Tikki was able to even think of a way to get her princess out of this situation , another hand smaller and slightly muscular stopped him from harming her.

"Thank you SO much kind sir."

She looked up to see a blond boy with the most gorgeous green eyes she's ever seen, who stopped her attacker.

Catching the gorilla off guard he Took the knife from his hand setting it aside "You have no idea how worried I was about her."

The blond boy turned around giving the bluenette a disapproving frown.

Marinette blinked up at the boy very confused at what was happening right now.

He turned her around and gently pushed her on the shoulders in the opposite direction.

She looked back at him with a face that said, _What are you doing?_

He gave a look back, _Just play along, I got this._

The gorilla man grabbed the boy by the shoulder, "You know this girl."

"Yes, sadly" the boy sighed, "She is my sister. She's not all in there in the head."

Marinette scoffed at the comment slightly offended, but quickly remembered that it was an act so went along with it.

"She said she knew the King." The man growled grabbing the boy by his open shirt.

The blond chuckled keeping his calm expression before slowly releasing the gorilla's hands off his shirt.

"She thinks the cat is the King." He gestured to Plagg in his cat form on the ground munching on cheese.

Marinette took this as her chance to "play along" and got on the ground bowing to the cat.

"Your Majesty, how may I serve you?"

Plagg was a bit confused, but puffed out his chance and raising his nose.

 _More cheese if you please,_ He meowed, though she couldn't understand him for he was in his cat form.

But someone else did,

Adrien snuck a cookie from off the stand and handed back to the Gorilla,

"Well no harm done, I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

He helped the girl up and guided her away. "Come on sis, off to see the doctor."

Still acting Marinette stood in front of a horse, "Hello doctor, how are you?"

"No no not that one." The boy said before looking back at Plagg. "Let's go your highness"

Plagg picked up a sack filled where he kept his cheese and started to follow the two.

He stumbled on something making him drop the sack from his mouth revealing more than what he ment too.

It was filled with cookies and gold from the Gorilla's stand along with his cheese.

Plagg somehow managed to scoop everything back in and made a run for it with Adrien holding Marinettes hand running behind.

Seeing this the Gorilla man yelled at the at the two troublemakers.

"THEIVES!"


	11. Strangers

_Strangers_

Once they were finally safe Adrien and Marinette stopped to catch there breaths.

"Man...that was a close one." The blond sighed in relief.

Once Marinette finally caught her breath she looked up at her savoir.

He was a very handsome man despite being a little dirty here and there. When her eyes met with his green ones, she squeaked and looked down at the ground with a blush.

"Um...excuse me..." Marinette spoke in a meek voice.

Adrien looked at the girl before noticing that he still had a firm grip on her hand. He quickly released it and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"T...Thank you f..for stopping that m..man." She felt her cheeks grow hotter, it felt like her face was boiling. What was happening to her?

Adrien blinked at the girl before sending her a smile that she could've sworn made her feel like she was going to melt.

"No problem. Im glad to help those in need. Especially pretty girls such as yourself."

Marinette looked down at the ground once again, trying to hide the blush that was once again forming on her face. When she looked up she was surprised to see him very close to her face.

"Then again...maybe pretty is an understatement." He spoke in a soft tone. "I think your very beautiful."

She blinked at the blond before pushing him back by the nose letting loose a soft giggle.

"My my aren't you charming." She said as she let out another giggle.

Adrien felt his heart start to race at the sound. Her voice was like bells creating wonderful music to his ears.

A large growl was heard. Marinette froze and blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she was hungry.

Adrien laughed as he put an arm around the blunette. "Let's go see if we can get you some food."

Adrien guided Marinette along with Plagg and Tikki following behind.


	12. Finding

_Finding_

Hawkmoth was climbing up the stairs to his hidden lair (tower, cave, or whatever the heck that large ass space in the castle Jafar does his scheming in. Use your imagination cause that part of the movie is still a blur to me ?)

He slammed the door open scaring the only figure in the room.

A small purplish pink creature with tiny wings hesitated before he flew beside the cruel man.

"W..Welcome back master." It spoke nervously.

"Nooroo" he replied sternly. "Get in the machine. There's something I need to see."

The creature held a scared look on his face as he seemed to hesitate doing what he was told.

"Did I stutter?" Hawkmoth asked in a harsh tone. "Go in the Machine now I said!"

Nooroo flinched, but nodded. "Yes...Master."

The machine allowed Hawkmoth to see anything he desired. All it required of him for it to work was Nooroo's energy and a small jewel.

That's where the king's ring came in. He sat the item on a stand connected to the machine.

Nooroo closed his eyes as the machine started up and began to suck the energy out of him. It was always a horrifying experience and the aftermath of it would have him so exhausted that he couldn't move.

The glass ball connected to the contraption began to glow.

"Show me...the diamond in the rough." Hawkmoth ordered.

The light inside the ball swirled around a bit before showing an image of a blond boy in rags with a black cat sitting on his shoulder. He was climbing up a latter up a roof and when he made it to the top he reached down to help the person climbing behind him up onto the roof as well.

"There you are..." The dark man gave a dark chuckle. "The Diamond in the Rough is nothing but a random street Rat."

He thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. He turned to Nooroo who was now on the ground exhausted, silently crying to himself.

"Get up Nooroo." He demanded "Its time that we pay this boy a visit. If I'm ever going to grant my wish I need this boy's cooperation"

Nooroo sat up looking down at the ground for a moment before he looked at his master.

"B..But how are you going to convince him to do what you wish?"

"Simple my dear Kwami."

He looked at the ball where the image of the boy was still visible and started to disappear as the magic began to fade.

"He just needs a little...encouragement. I'm sure the guards will be delighted to see him."


	13. Trapped

_Trapped_

Adrien reached down and pulled Marinette onto the rooftop.

"So...where are you from?" He asked the girl. "I don't think I've seen you around this part of the kingdom."

"Oh..I'm from...around." She shrugged nervously. "I...travel a lot?

The blond chuckled "You don't sound too sure about that?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" The blunette challenged with a smirk.

Adrien lifted his hands up in defense. "Hey Im not trying to get on your bad side." He said with a smile.

"I understand that your probably trying to keep a low profile." He continued. "And even though we just met, I assure you I'm not going to do anything to sway any trust you might have already develop for me."

The princess blinked at the blond. He sounded...so sincere. Yes they only met that day and he was a stranger to her, but she had a feeling she could trust this boy.

There was a pile of wooden poles on the ground and Adrien used one to javalin his way to another rooftop.

"So what are you doing in this part of the kingdom?" He asked from across the gap. He grabbed a wooden plank from his side and brought it over to the edge.

"I just needed to get away from my home for awhile." She answered. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I didn't mean draw so much attention to myself."

"Well I don't see how anyone could miss you." He leaned on the board and stared at her taking in her beauty.

Marinette blushed at his gaze and looked at the ground.

Adrien realizing he was staring shook himself out of it and set the plank down to allow the blunette to walk across.

"I mean it could be dangerous in this town sometimes when your alone you know?" A shadow went passed the boys head and Adrien looked back to see Marinette had used her own pole to make it to the other rooftop.

"Im a fast learner." She giggled and tosses him the stick.

He caught it and looked at Plagg who was now next to him sitting on the ledge.

He meowed, That girl is something else.

Tikki still in her Ladybug form flew out of Marinettes hood and buzzed in front of her.

The princess put a finger to her lips telling the bug to be quiet and jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Were almost there." Adrien said with a smile.

Adrien guided Marinette up the stairs towards his home.

When they made it to the main room. He spread his arms out wide.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" He said with a large grin.

"Wow." Marinette looked around. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah." Adrien shrugged. "Its not much, but its got a great view."

He pulled the curtains from the window to reveal a breathtaking sight of half the kingdom and the palace.

"Wow its...beautiful..." Marinette said in awe.

"Yeah...can you imagine what its like to live in a castle?"

Marinette stiffined. She turned her gaze away from the castle.

Adrien continued. "Everything would be done for you. Your taken care of everyday."

"People would tell you what to do...and how to dress." She added.

"I wouldn't mind that to much." Adrien chuckled. (Please refrain from choking on the irony.)

"Every decision is made for you..."

"We wouldn't be scraping for food all day and night."

"You have no say at all."

"People will see me for once."

"You just feel..."

"Sometimes I just feel..."

"Trapped." They said in unison.

They looked at each other. Getting lost in the other's eyes.

Suddenly a growl was heard and Marinette couldn't hide the blush that began to crawl on her cheeks once again.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry." Adrien apologized. "Let's eat."

He grabbed the sack of food from Plagg. Then a bright Pink light flashed and he looked to see a small red creature in front of Marinette and the girl held a horrified expression.

"T..Tikki! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Marinette but I can't keep it in!" She flew down to the black cat on the floor. "This cat talks!"


	14. Kwamis

_Kwamis_

Marinette and Adrien blinked at the red creature, still stunned by her sudden outburst.

Forgetting for a moment that her cover was most likely blown now she questioned the Kwami.

"W..What are you talking about Tikki?"

"I understood him at the market!" She said then flew down to the black cat in question. "And you were able to understand me right? I was buzzing in your ear for the past 10 minutes!"

The cat tilted his head at the bug like creature, then a green light flashed and he was transformed back to his original form.

"That was you?" He asked. "I thought I was just hearing that voice in my head again."

"Voice? What voice?" Adrien asked the cat.

"You'll never know." Plagg said with a grin.

Tikki spun in a circle in excitement as she latched onto the cat.

"I can't believe I found another Kwami like me! I thought I was the only one!"

Plagg not expecting the sudden affection from the bug, tried to pull away but it seemed like this 'Tikki' had him in a death grip.

"Kwami?" Adrien asked having the rest stare at him. "Is that what Plagg is?"

Tikki nodded still holding Plagg. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I don't even know what that is!" Plagg shouted in frustration. "Can you let go of me I can't breath!"

Tikki released the cat. "Sorry."

A growl was heard and Adrien looked back at Marinette who seemed to be growing redder at the minute.

Adrien proceed to get the food out of the bag as he pulled out an apple along with a cookie and handed it to the Princess.

"Here." He said with a smile

She graciously accepted and took a bite out of the apple.

Did he know? Did he figure out that she was the princess? If so, why wasn't he saying anything about it?

Adrien handed cheese to Plagg. He then turned his attention to the red kwami.

"Are you hungry Tikki?"

She blinked at him "Starving."

"Well its not much but we have another apple, cheese, and a couple of cookies-"

"I'll take the cookies!" She shouted in excitement.

He handed her the treat and watched for a moment as she proceeded to nibble on it. He then turned his attention to Marinette.

"I won't tell." He broke the silence between them.

"W...What?"

"I won't tell anyone about Tikki." He continued. "There's been a couple situations someone's tried to steal Plagg from me. I understand that you might be worried."

"Oh...um...Thank you." She spoke softly.

"No problem." He leaned in a little. "Marinette."

She looked back at him with wide eyes. He caught onto her name from Tikki's shouting a moment ago.

"Pretty name you got there." The blond gave a brillant smile.

"Thank you..." She paused. "So...you said you haven't seen me around before?"

"Nope. I'm more than positive I would've remembered seeing you around."

"So...I don't look like anyone you...might know by any chance?" She was trying to coax a response on whether or not he figured her out. It was driving her nuts inside.

He thought for a moment. "No..."

"This might be a little forward of me to say but your very...eye-catching. I don't think anyone could forget your face."

She blushed.

Adrien chuckled. "Heh I doubt the Princess herself couldn't even compare."

There it was. He hasn't figured out who she was. She relaxed for the moment.

"That's...sweet." She said sincerely.

The blond cheeks tinted pink. "I've never got to talk to anyone like this."

He looked down. "People will usually take one look at me and turn away, but...you actually spent this whole day with me."

The blunette giggled. "Well you did save me this morning and...I find it enjoyable, spending time with you."

Adrien sat up and stared into her eyes. So blue and bright, they sparkeled with a beauty that put the stars above to shame.

Marinette stared back at the boy as he stared at her with intense green eyes that she felt herself getting lost in every time she looked at them.

Every man every suitor she's ever met, had never once had her in a trance like this. They never had her under this...this spell.

Is this...what love felt like? Was she in love?

She felt herself being pulled in, as he also came closer. An inch away, there lips lingered close. Eyes began to shut as both felt the heat of their breaths begin to entwine.

So...close...

Then, a crash was heard. The two pulled apart and looked at the entrance.

Guards were standing there, and one in particular gave a murderous glare.

"Found you." He growled.


	15. Trust

_Trust_

Adrien stepped back on the ledge and looked down it wasn't far, they could make it, but would she go with him?

Marinette on the other hand was shaken.

Guards? From the castle? Her father must have sent them and they were here to take her back.

How did they even find her?

"Do you trust me?" Adrien spoke and she turned around to see the blonds hand reached out to her

"W..What?" She asked not sure why he was asking this sudden question.

"Do you trust me?!" He repeated the question with more urgency as they didn't have much time.

She wasn't sure why he was asking this now but despite everything, she somehow knew her answer.

"Y...yes." She said grabbing his hand in hers.

Then felt herself suddenly being yanked out the window with him.

"Then jump!" He shouted as they began falling towards the ground. Tikki and Plagg flying down from behind.

She let out a scream, but she didn't let go of his hand. They land in the middle of a sheet hanging between buildings along with various other laundry hanging out to dry.

It slowed there descent and they land on the ground with a hard thump.

Adrien quickly stood up pulling the girl along.

"Come on we gotta run!" He shouted back to her and in the process wasn't looking where he was going.

He ran into something, that something felt like a person.

Adrien looked up. It was another guard. Pulling Marinette along he ran the other direction. To find more guards blocking the way.

They we surrounded.

Two guards grabbed him, pulling him away from Marinette. Adrien tried to struggle out of their hold to no avail.

"Finally we got you." A guard sneered at the boy. He was the guard from yesterday who shouted after him.

"Let's take him away men."

Plagg flew at the soldier swiping at him with his claws trying to provide any assistance he could to his friend, but was roughly swatted in the wall and knocked unconscious.

Realizing she couldn't just stand and do nothing she grabbed ahold of the guard hitting his arm with all her might.

"Let him go!" The blunette shouted.

"And what do we have here?" The guard sneered. "A street mouse?"

He pushed Marinette to the ground.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted concern for the girl despite his own predicament.

Marinette was now furious. In a quick motion she took an item out of her cloak and placed it upon her face. She removed her hood and turned towards the guard with her hands placed on her hips.

"By order of the Princess I demand that you release him at once!" She shouted.

Recognizing the embrodery of the Ladybug mask the guards face turned pale.

"P..Princess Ladybug?"

The guards all got to their knees in a kneal, including Adrien, who was dragged down with them.

He lifted his head and stared at the girl, now with a mask covering her face, the shy girl from before gave a stern look of authority over the men.

 _She's the princess?!_ Adrien shouted in his thoughts.

"Unhand him at once." The girl repeated. "I don't need to say it again."

"I'm s...sorry your highness." The guard spoke. "But our orders come from Hawkmoth. You'll have to speak with him."

He signaled for the other guards to take the boy the away. As they went the other direction the blond stole one last at the princess.

Ladybug stared back at him. Hurt, confusion, and shock were all seen in his eyes. Determination shined in hers.

"Oh believe me...I will."


	16. Hurt

_Hurt_

The guard escorted the princess back to the palace. When she arrived she removed her cloak, replaced her peasant clothing with her royal atire, and stormed towards the studies of the man she was looking for.

She entered the room to find him standing in the center with a book in his hand while the other formally rested behind his back.

He looked up at the princess with a calm expression.

"Good evening princess. How may I help you?" He said as he closed the book he had been reading.

The masked girl stormed up to him.

"The guards just arrested a boy from the market today." She spoke harshly. "One of them informed me that it was under YOUR orders."

"My job is to enforce the law and take action when needed your highness. That boy was a criminal."

"Of really?" Ladybug placed her hands on both hips. "What was his crime?"

Hawkmoth tried to think of an explanation. "Why...kidnapping the princess, of course."

"Kidnapped?" The girl scoffed. "I wasn't kidnapped. I ran away!"

"Oh..." Hawkmoth's expression became sullen. "Oh my.."

He walked past the girl with his head down. "I wish I have known..."

Ladybug felt her chest tighten. "What do you mean?"

Not facing her the man continued to speak. "I'm afraid the boys sentence has already been carried out..."

Her heart stopped. She didn't want to assume what she thought he was going to say, but she had to know.

"What sentence?" She asked quietly.

Hawkmoth turned back towards the princess and in a cold tone he answered.

"Death."

Her mind went blank. She couldn't believe it was true. Her knees became weak as she fell to the ground.

"N...No." She felt the tears fall from her face.

"Don't worry now dear princess." Hawkmoth spoke with little comfort. "Maybe its for the best..."

The girl shot a glare at the man and stood up.

"Your a monster!" She shouted before running out of the room.

Hawkmoth watched as the sobbing princess ran out and he gave a sinister smile.

"I think she took it rather well..."

Ladybug ran into the garden and fell to the ground. She put her face in her hands as she continued to sob.

She couldn't believe it. That the sweet boy she saw today was actual gone.

Sentenced to death for a crime he didn't even commit.

Yes, he was a thief, but the death penalty for stealing food?

If becoming queen met she could prevent such things from happening again then she will take the crown as soon as the time comes.

She would also have to speak to her father on the issue. She knew he was unaware of this. There was no way he would allow this.

Still...it was already too late. She would never see that boy again and worst of all...

"I never even knew his name..." She spoke sadly.

Tikki who hovered next to her, sat on the girl's shoulder and touched her cheek. She didn't know what to say, her chosen was hurting and so was she due to have also losing a new friend today.

The girl felt a hand on her other shoulder. She looked to see Alya looking down at her with concern.

Ladybug choked a sob and threw herself in to Alya's arms.

The auburn hair girl said nothing. She let the princess cry while she rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her anyway she could.

She would wait until she was ready.


	17. Prisoner

**BlueBelle Author 1600: heh...heh...Yeah that scene was pretty gross huh? It would be a shame if that happened here too...**

 _Prisoner_

Deep below the castle grounds a dungeon that was built to hold some of the most dangerous criminals to ever roam the streets of the kingdom.

Those who wrong the laws of the kingdom are sentenced to a lifetime in this prison or are put to death the very next morning.

Why would the King allow such a horrid punishment? Well...he didn't.

As the Kings trusted advisor Hawkmoth was the one in charge of the judicial decisions made throughout the Kingdom, his only order was that he received the Kings permission to make any final decisions, such as the death penalty.

Sadly, with the King under Hawkmoths control half the time, it did not make it hard to convince him.

Currently binded to the wall by chains, Adrien was struggling to get free. He pulled and tugged with all his might straining his arms in the process.

"I can't believe it!" He shouted in the empty cell. "She was the princess the whole time. The princess!"

He gave up trying to free himself for a moment as he leaned his head back against the wall and groaned. "I must've sounded like so stupid to her..."

"Maybe, I mean you sound stupid to me all the time."

Adrien looked up to see Plagg coming through the only window letting light in the entire dungeon from the top.

Ignoring his rude remark Adrien was happy to see the small kwami. "Plagg! Get me out of here!"

The cat floated down and sat on the blonds knee. "No 'please'? That's not very polite of you. Although I might consider letting you out for some cheese."

"Plaaaaaagg!"

"Okay okay fine. Sheesh." The kwami flew up to the locks binding the boys wrist and spoke to him as he made a move to unlock it. "So...you and Marinette huh?"

"Man...she really was something." Adrien sighed. "But...she's the princess Plagg, which means she has to marry a prince soon."

Once Plagg unbinded the blonds wrist, Adrien put his arms down and began to rub them.

"Who am I kidding? I never had a chance with her to begin with." He leaned back against the wall. "I'm just a street rat."

"But all that can change dear boy." From the other side of the dungeon a figure came limping out of the shadows.

Plagg his inside Adrien's vest as the blond looked on at the old man. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a lone prisoner such as yourself." The man spoke as he came into the light. His back was hunched over and he held a stick that he seemed to be using to keep his balance. "What if I told you that there was a temple? A temple that could grant you more than enough riches to impress you princess?"

Adrien looked skeptical at the man "A temple you say?"

The old man nodded.

"Okay so let's say there is a temple. Why are you telling me?"

"I need someone with strong legs and back to go in for the treasure I'm searching for." He emphasized by poking his legs with his walking stick.

"Okay..." Adrien was intrigued by this. If the man words were true, these riches could give him a high enough status to pose as a prince. He could see Marinette again...and maybe..just maybe..he could even marry her?

Once the thought came to his head he blushed a deep scarlet and the thought of the beautiful girl. He HAD to see her again.

"Okay I'll do it, but how do we even get there? We're trapped in here."

The man shook his finger at the boy as he made his way over to the side of the dungeon. Using his stick he pushed a loose rock out of the way revealing a hidden passage way leading to the outside.

"Things aren't always what they seem."

Adrien made sure Plagg was comfortably tucked in his vest as he followed the old man out of the dungeon and into the desert.


	18. The Temple

_The Temple_

Adrien, Plagg, and the old man made it out of the dungeon in one piece. As they made their way out of the kingdom, surprisingly they didn't run into any guards which was a little suspicious at first, but it didn't matter the less trouble the better.

They 'borrowed' a horse from a stable near the outskirt of the kingdom and made their way into the desert.

Adrien pulled the horse througg the desert with the older man riding it and about a couple hours after they were out of the kingdom they arrived to the old temple in the desert that was said to hold untold riches just as the old man described.

Adrien looked up at the large doors in awe as his eyes wandered all over the design of the temple.

"So... what am I getting exactly?" He asked the old man.

"All I ask is that you bring me the silver ring do that and the rest of the treasure you find in there will be yours."

Adrien looked back up at the temple and began to make his way to the entrance.

"Psst Adrien." Plagg whispered from in the blond's vest. "Are you sure we should trust that guy? He's so creepy and he smells like rotten fish."

Adrien glanced back at the old man who ushered him to go on. "You may be right but..." An image of the princess flashed in his mind, the thought of her shy smile and sweet laughter that made him keep moving forward. "I really want to see Marinette again...besides don't you want to see Tikki again."

Plagg made a straight face. "Your right, let's keep going."

When Adrien made it to the door something was written.

Only the diamond in the rough may enter

Adrien lifted an eyebrow and once again looked back at the old man.

"Go on boy!" He called out. "Your treasure awaits and so does your princess."

He blushed and turned back to the door. Slowly he reached out to push it open. He barely had a finger on the door when it started to glow brightly.

The words changed. Touch nothing but the ring. Then the doors were opened.

Adrien gulped as he looked down at the steps leading down to...who knows where. He took a deep breath and began to make his way down.

The more he walked the darker it became every small sound he heard made him flinch and the ominous air sent a shiver down his spine.

Ten minutes of walking down stairs and he finally saw a entrance to a room filled with light. When he made it to the bottom and into the room he marveled at what he found. All kinds of gold, jewels, and riches beyond anything you could imagine was in this one room and it was beyond unbelievable.

"Woah..." Adrien said with extreme awe. "Man...just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king!"

Plagg peeked out of Adrien's vest to see what he was talking about. His eyes bulged at all the jewels in the underground cave of the temple.

"Oooooh shiny!" He dashed out of Adrien's vest towards the nearest diamond he saw.

"PLAGG STOP!"

The black cat stopped in mid air and turned to look at the boy who stopped his actions with a pout.

"Whhyyyyy?"

"Until we have the ring, we can't touch anything else. Hands off got it?"

The kwami crossed his tiny arms in a pout muttering a small 'fine' to the boy. Adrien and Plagg made their way through the large room of treasure until they came across a tunnel on the otherside.

Going through the tunnel they came across an even larger tavern with stairs leading to a light at the top.

"Adrieeeeen, I'm tiiiired." Plagg whined from the boy's shoulder.

Adrien lifted an eyebrow. "How are you tired? You haven't been the one walking this whole time."

"Yes but watching you walk this whole time is tiresome. Can we take a break?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami and grabbed him by his tail and set him down on the ground.

"You can stay here. I'm going to get that ring."

Plagg laid down on the ground as the blond made his way up the stairs, it took a minute given the height but he made it to the top.

There at the top of the steps was a silver ring sitting in the light. Adrien slowly reached out for it picking it up carefully. He scowled when he got a closer look at the object.

This is what we came all this way for?

Plagg at the bottom bored out of his mind sat up and looked around, his head turned to the side to something bright in the corner that caught his eye.

A huge diamond resting in the hands of a statue. He drooled at the sight as he started to float his way towards the huge jewel.

"Soo shiny..."

Adrien put the ring is his pocket as he turned back to make his way back down the stairs.

"Okay Plagg I got it, now we can-" he stopped when he saw the cat heading towards a large diamond at the bottom. What was that stupid cat doing?!

"PLAGG NO!" The blond yelled rushing down the stairs, but it was too late.

Plagg had touched the jewel and in doing so the entire ground began to shake and large rocks began to fall.

With no time to lose Adrien ran down the stairs and grabbed the silly cat before making his way out the temple.

He ran, jumped, leaped, dodged. ( and basically used his cat like parkour skills to get them out because there is no carpet in this story and I couldn't figure out any other means for their escape mwhahahaha. Deal with it. -_- )

Adrien ran up the stairs leading to the entrance of the temple. The stairs were collapsing and he was almost there. The stairs gave way and Adrien jumped taking the leap of faith and grabbed the ledge of the crumbling structure. He tried to pull himself up but to no avail. When he looked up he saw the old man looking down at him.

"Help me up!" Adrien called out to the man.

"Give me the ring!" The old man demanded.

Adrien gave a confused look ,but shook it away "I..I can't! Pull me up!"

"First give me the ring!"

Adrien reached down in his pocket and tossed the ring up to the old man. The man caught it and looked at the ring before a huge smile came across his face.

"Finally...the ring, IT'S MINE!" he laughed maniacally. He looked at the boy hanging for dear life. Plagg had flew out to help Adrien climb out, but was roughly kicked to the side by the old man.

"Plagg!" Adrien was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled up face to face with the old geezer. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward." He said with malice in his throat as he revealed a knife.

Adrien quickly realized what was happening. This man was going to kill him, and all because he was stupid enough to follow him out here.

Before the old man could use his weapon Plagg zipped at him and began to scratch his face. The man screamed in the process released Adrien.

Once he finally pulled the cat off of him he threw him down the hole with Adrien who drastically fell into the abyss.


	19. Understanding

**For anyone who hasn't heard the release date for season 2 of miraculous got pushed back to late summer or fall...I'm still pissed.** -_-

 **Decided to do a cast list just like I did for Miraculous Mermaid.**

 **Aladdin - Adrien**

 **Jasmine - Marinette/ Ladybug**

 **Abu - Plagg**

 **Sultan - Tom**

 **Jafar - Hawkmoth**

 **Rajah - Tikki/Alya?**

 **Genie - Nino**

 **Random irrelevant douchebag suitor from the beginning - Theo**

 **Your welcome. Maui out**

 _Understanding_

The temple sunk beneath the sand vanishing from the old man's sight.

He removed his beard off his face revealing himself as Hawkmoth. He laughed at Adrien's naive personality to have fallen for such a trick. Even if it did work in his favor.

"At last.." The dark man chuckled. "The ring is mine."

He reached into his pocket for the ring to find that it was not there. He checked his other pocket to see that it was also empty. He frantically began searching the pockets inside his cloak and even looked down his shirt. Hawkmoth then got on his knees digging through the sand to see if he dropped it.

Nothing.

Hawkmoth shouted in despair as the cruel realization began to dawn on him.

The ring was gone.

~~~~~~~~

Ladybug and Alya sat on the edge of the bed in the princess's room.

"So Hawkmoth had this boy executed on the spot?" Alya questioned.

Ladybug nodded. Tikki sat in her lap rubbing her wrist as she told the story.

"Mari you have to tell your father." Alya insisted, "I'm more than positive that that man isnt even aloud to do that."

"I know Alya and I'm definitely going to tell him about it, I'm just...a little worried at how he's going to react when he finds out I left the castle."

"Don't worry Mari, I'm sure he'll understand." Alya assured. "I can't possibly know how your feeling right now, but if there's one thing you can do its to make sure Hawkmoth doesn't do something like this again."

A knock on the door was heard, and the king slowly opened the door entering the room.

"Honey? Are you in here?"

Ladybug looked at her father than back at Alya who mouthed the words 'tell him'

"I'm going to go grab some refreshments from the kitchen." Alya said wanting to give the princess a chance to talk to her dad. "I'll be right back Princess."

Alya left the room, leaving Ladybug with her father and a sleeping Tikki.

It was silent for a moment before her father decided to be the first to speak up.

" I've been informed that you went outside the wall of the castle."

Ladybug flinched slightly at the comment before relaxing a bit. "I...can explain..."

The King sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed with his daughter. "No need. I guess I probably should have saw this coming, if anything this just proves my point of how much you're really like your mother."

"Why's that?"

"Surprisingly, she did the exact same thing."

Ladybug's eyes widen to that. "R..Really?"

The King nodded, "She wanted to explore a little, see what freedom was like before she was wedded the next day." He chuckled a little. "She was a fiesty one."

Ladybug thought for a moment. "Dad...when exactly did you and my mother fall in love?"

The King smiled. "I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her. It was love at first sight for me, but it wasn't for her." He stared at the portrait of his deceased queen on the wall. "We didn't even decide to have you until a year later. I wanted her to love me to same and I wanted to earn that. When I finally got it...it was one of the best days of my life."

"One of?"

"Yes." The King chuckled more. "You being born was another glorious day for me."

Ladybug smiled, but only for a moment.

"Marinette? Did something happen when you were outside the wall?"

Hearing her father say her real name made her think of the boy she met at the market. That poor boy...

The tears began to fall before she could stop them and she choked on a sob.

The King wrapped his arms around his daughter seeing her cry. "Honey, please tell me what's wrong."

She tried to wipe away the tears as they kept coming. "H..Hawkmoth...he did s..something t..terrible."

~~~~~~~~

Deep below the ground where the temple collapsed Plagg woke up from his unconscious state, rubbing his head as he moaned.

I'm so hungry...

When he came to, he noticed something was missing.

"Adrien? Adrien?!" He flew around the cave looking for his boy, he came across a figure lying on the ground. Plagg flew over to see that it was Adrien who laid unconscious on the ground.

"Adrien! Adrien wake up!" Plagg yelled pushing at the blonde's shoulder.

Adrien groaned. "Mmm...five more minutes..."

Plagg frowned and decided it was time for drastic measures. He bit him.

Adrien screamed at the sharp feeling in the back of his shoulder and was shocked out of his sleep. He shot a glare at the cat kwami. "What the heck Plagg?!"

Plagg was unfazed by it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah your mad. We have bigger issues right now." The cat pointed up to the ceiling.

Adrien looked up at the large amount of rubble at the top completely blocking them from the outside. He looked around to see if there was another exit of any kind, but none were found.

They were trapped.

Adrien grabbed his hair and yelled in frustration, "How can i be so stupid?! I can't believe I actually trusted that guy!"

"Yep your an idiot."

"Not helping Plagg." Adrien sighed and took a seat on the ground. "That guy's probably long gone with that ring by now."

"Oh you mean this ring?" Plagg held the silver object up to the blonde.

"Wha..how did you get that??"

"Before creepy guy threw me down here with you I may have borrowed it from him, but it's okay I'm not giving it back." The cat smiled.

"You sneaky little thief." Adrien said grabbing the ring. He looked at it trying to figure out what about it was so important. "It just looks like a regular old ring."

Adrien slipped it on his right ring finger. "I think there's something written here though, but I can't make it out." He rubbed the top of the ring and suddenly it began to glow.

"Uh..Plagg what's happening??"

"How should I know? Your the one wearing it."

It shined brighter and brighter, Adrien attempted to remove the ring but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!"

A puff of green smoke appeared from the ring and swirled into a mini tornado before dispersing. Standing there was another boy who looked to be around the same age as Adrien.

The boy opened his eyes, looking at Adrien with a smile. "What's up Dude?! You must be my new master!"

Adrien blink at the boy wondering, "What the f* kind of kinky s* is this is the writer high or something like wtf????

 **(Lololol a little April Fools nonsense for you.)**

 **Back to the story.**

Adrien blinked at the boy. "What? Who are you?"

"The name's Nino." The stranger grabbed Adrien's hand shaking it. "Nice to meet ya."

"Um..yeah but why are you here?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

Adrien shook his head.

"Dude." Nino laughed. "I'm your genie man."


	20. Friends like these

**Bluebelle Author 1600: I've been thinking about doing a beauty and the Beast Au, but I don't really know where to start. I want to at least have most of the cast list set up before I jump into this story I don't want it to seem rushed ya know? but I'm definitely considering it.**

 **gleamqueen: Yeah that would be the situation in this case :)**

 **Guardian Angel1234567: *shivers at the thought of a villain kiss***

 _Friends like these_

Adrien blinked at the strange boy while he tried to process what he just said. "My...what?"

"Your genie." Nino repeated. "You know, magic, three wishes, yadda yadda?"

"I don't understand."

"Man your slow. How you ever make it through school?"

"I never went."

"Oh...well let me explain." Nino continued. "So I'm your genie. Basically I have the power to grant whatever you wish."

Adrien eyes widen. "Really?"

"That's right Dude!" Nino replied enthusiastically "You can wish for anything like...money?" Nino snapped and suddenly the blonde was surrounded by piles of gold.

"Woah...what?" He jumped at the sudden appearance of treasure.

"Or maybe you'd like to eat like a king?" Nino snapped again and this time Adrien was sitting in a large comfy chair in front of a large table with plenty of food to feed an army.

Plagg saw a pile of cheese on one of the plates and zipped over to get it, but once he reached the treat the entire table vanished.

"Awww..." The cat whined.

"I'm basically the best friend who can give you anything you want." Nino laughed "You get three wishes, just three."

"And I can wish for...anything?" Adrien smiled amazed by the sudden magic that happened before him.

"Yes!" Nino stopped himself. "W..Wait actually no...there are a few rules."

"Like?"

"Well first..." Nino put an arm around Adrien's shoulder as he explained. "I can't kill people so don't ask me. Second, I can't use my magic to force anyone to fall in love. Third, for the love of all things good DO NOT ask me to bring back the dead JUST DON'T!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the genie. "Okay?"

"And Finally. No wishing for more wishes. You get three dude that's it." Nino let go of Adrien and bowed to the blonde. "Other than that whatever you ask I'll grant Master."

Adrien looked up at the ceiling of the cave and then at Plagg who gave him a smirk.

"Yeah...thanks Nino, but no thanks." He said to the brunette.

Nino stood up with a confused look.

"This sounds cool and all, but I doubt any of it is true. I mean really am I really going to believe you can grant me any wish if you can't even bring people back from the dead?" Adrien turned away walking towards the opposite. "I doubt you can even get us out of this cave, so I guess we'll just have to find our own way out."

Nino glared at the back of the blonde's head as he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke poofed in front of him to prevent him from moving further.

Nino put his hands together and inhaled before putting them back down towards the blonde.

"Boi." He stated. "Do you really think I'm just going to stand here and let you diss me like that? You rubbed my ring therefore you are getting your wishes whether you like it or not!"

Adrien crossed his arms, smirk never leaving his face. "Prove it."

Nino grabbed the boy by the vest pulling him closer. "You wanna get out if this cave. Then LET'S GO!"

In a puff of smoke they shot off the ground and into the top of the cave. They burst out of the ground and into the land above.

In the throne room the King along with Princess Ladybug and Alya confronted Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth this is beyond unacceptable. You know that you are obligated to report to me before any executions. You are NOT to take it upon yourself!"

Hawkmoth was kneeled before the King as he tried to keep on a mask of regret. "My most humble apologies your lord."

"I have half a mind to dismiss you from duty, if not for your years of loyal service." The King stated. "So I trust that this will not happen again or there will be devastating consequences."

Hawkmoth winced slightly. "I understand M'Lord."

"Come here sweetie." The King said to his daughter who stepped forward taking his hand. "I know I can't change the past, but I'm hoping that we can all put this behind us."

Ladybug nodded, but sent a glare towards the dark man in front of them.

"Forgive me Princess Ladybug." Hawkmoth stood up taking her other hand. "My most humble apologies to you as well, I never ment to cause you so much distraught."

When he went to kiss her hand Ladybug snatched it away giving the man a menacing look.

"You know...maybe getting married won't be so bad." She said "Because the moment I'm Queen, your out of here." That said she left the throne room.

The King sighed and looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Alya.

"Would you like me to go check on her your highness?" She asked

"No, but thank you Alya. I'll go talk to her." The King walked out of the throne room the same way as the princess.

Once the king was out of sight Alya turned to Hawkmoth who gave her a dark smile.

"Is there something you want my dear?" He asked the girl.

"From you?" She laughed. "Not a thing, but I'd watch my back now if I were you."

Hawkmoth's eye twitched. "How so?"

"I might be the princess's Lady in waiting, but I'm also her best friend. You hurt her and that's not easy to forgive." Hawkmoth's face remained the same but she continued. "You might have the King fooled, but I know what you are. You make one wrong move and I guarantee that the princess will know immediately and you and I both know how much the King loves his daughter judging from today."

Hawkmoth chuckled. "Do you expect you juvenile threats to faze me?"

"Maybe, I mean it seems to be working to some extent." Alya leaned forward. "Your eye is twitching."

Hawkmoth looked unimpressed. "There are ways to keep someone quiet"

"True." Alya turned away. "But I'm not like the others Hawkmoth. I won't be so easy to get rid of. Like you do to anyone who tries to go against you. Am I right?"

Hawkmoth frowned she definitely knew too much.

Alya smirked at the man "This conversation will stay between us, but the moment I see my princess in tears again, your through."

Before heading out of the room she faced him one last time. "I can promise you that."


	21. Shake on it

**Im baaaaaaaaack from the deaaaaaaaaddd**

 _Shake on it_

Hawkmoth frowned once Alya left the throne room. He made his way out in the opposite direction to his studies.

He entered the room slamming it shut and opened a wall that revealed a set of stairs to a hidden tower in the castle. When he reached the entrance he once again slammed the door open scaring the purple kwami inside.

"That low class little brat! Thinking she could speak to me that way! If only I had that ring, I'd be able to make her pay, I'D MAKE THEM ALL PAY!" In a fit of rage Hawkmoth pushed all the contents of his work station on the floor paper flew across the floor as glass shattered as well.

Nooroo was shook in fear, he never seen his master so angry, he was scared that his anger might turn on him eventually.

"We're running out of time Nooroo. The princess has until her next birthday to chose a husband and the moment she becomes queen I'm finished!"

"It's okay Master. You'll figure out another way to become King." Nooroo spoke with a timid voice. "You may not have the ring or be able to marry the princess but I'm sure-"

"Wait...say that again."

"Uh um...you may not have the ring?"

"No you idiot! After that!"

Nooroo flinched,"Uh.Uh..you're not able to marry the princess?"

"Marry the princess...that's a brilliant idea actually." Hawkmoth gave a menacing smile. "With the King under my control I can just have him order the princess to become my wife. It's so simple."

"B..But...Master"

"Silence! Are you forgetting your place?" Nooroo remained silent. "Prepare the akumas, I'll need a few on hand if I'm going to trick the King long enough to make this work."

Nooroo looked down to the ground and nodded sadly, "Yes Hawkmoth..."

Nino, Adrien and Plagg were on an island a few miles outside of the kingdom.

Nino held a smirk as he floated around in the air. "Thank you for flying air Nino everybody."

"Woah that was so cool!" Adrien hopped with excitement.

"Eh...you get used to it." Plagg shrugged. "I was sleep the whole way."

"Don't be a hater kitty." Nino stuck his tongue out.

Adrien laughed and turned to the genie. "Thanks for getting us out of there. So about my 3 wishes..."

Nino shook his head. "What are you talking about? You only have one wish left hotshot."

Adrian shook his head. "Nope. I never actually wished us out the cave remember? You did that all on your own."

Nino was about to retort but quickly froze. He was right, he did get them out of the cave on his own. He's been duped!

Nino grabbed the blond by the vest lifting him of the ground. "You think you're so smart don't you pretty boy?"

Adrien chuckled "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just didn't want to wish for anything while we we're trapped under a pile of rubble."

Nino frowned at the blond but released him.

"I'm sorry I offended you back in the cave. Your magic really is amazing from what I've seen."

Nino looked back at Adrien. The blond had a huge smile and his eyes glowed giving him this innocent puppy faced look. He couldn't be some kind of fiend he just looked to innocent for that.

Still, Nino knew better than to get close. He has had to many masters for that.

"Okay fine I'll let it go, but don't think you can get me a second time, now I have my guard up."

Adrien put his hands up, "Wasn't planning to." He put his hand on his chin and began to walk in a circle. "3 wishes...What to wish for.." He thought about all the things he could ever want, but for some reason they didn't feel right, he'd have to be smart about this. "Wow this is a lot harder than I thought."

The blond looked over at Nino who was floating on his back waiting. "Hey Nino, what would you wish for?"

Nino's eyes shot opened and he looked at the green eyed boy. "What would I wish for?" He sat upright still floating in the air. "No ones...ever asked me that before."

Nino thought for a moment, it didn't take long for him to figure it out, the one thing he's wanted for as long as he could remember.

"Well I..." Wait, what was he doing? He can't tell this guy this. He barely even knows him. "...actually never mind. Its never going to happen so why bother.."

"Oh come on. You can tell me, i promise I wont laugh if that's what your thinking."

"It's not that. It's not going to happen so why waste my breath on it."

"You don't know that. If I can meet a genie in a magical temple and have a floating talking cat I'm pretty sure you can get your wish."

Nino chuckled. "Okay well...I'd wish for my freedom."

Adrien's eyes widen, "Your...freedom?" He looked at the ring on his right hand. "Your a prisoner?"

Nino nodded. "For as long as I can remember, dont know if I've ever had a life before I found myself in the ring. Then I found myself granting wishes to whoever found it. Thousands of years I've been doing this."

"So...why can't you stop?" Adrien asked.

"The only way I'm set free. Is if my master wishes me free."

"Really? Is that it? In that case I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll wish you free! I'll use my first 2 and my third one to release you from the ring."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Dude, you're not the first to give me that. Sorry but I'm not buying it."

"No I'm serious, I know how it feels to be trapped no one should have to feel like that I'm going to set you free I promise." He stuck his hand out to the brunette. "Shake on it?"

Nino stared at the outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow "How do I know your sincere?"

Adrien smiled, "You're my friend now aren't you? I'm not going to let you go away."

Nino blinked. He sounded and looked sincere, but then again it could all be an act. Still, he felt like he could tryst him. At least for now.

Sighing, Nino took a hold of the blonde's hand shaking it. "Here's to hoping I guess." he said with a smile.


	22. First Wish

_First Wish_

"No. No. No. I see where this is going dude I can't help you."

"Wha...but I didn't even wish for anything!"

"'When I asked you what you wanted to wish for first you replied with 'Well there's this girl.' sorry dude but I explained in the cave that I can't people fall in love. Did you forget that or should I have sung a song about it to help you remember?"

Plagg's ears perked up for a second, "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like something broke."

Nino sighed "Are you really going to use your first wish on some girl?"

"This isn't just some girl Nino!" Adrien defended "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, this girl puts priceless diamonds to shame,she got these eyes that I find myself getting lost in every time I look in them, and her smile is just... gorgeous! And her laugh?" Adrien sighed dreamily at the thought of the princess.

Nino smirked at the blonde. "Sounds like you're really into this girl dude."

"Yeah, it's really gross." Plagg retorted.

Adrien sighed leaning against a tree, "But...she's a princess and she's supposed to marry a prince. I don't have a chance.."

"A princess? Aiming high aren't you buddy?" The genie joked.

"Believe me I had no idea she was the princess when I first saw her." Adrien smiled at the memory. "I really want to see her again, if only I was a..." The boy stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute... hey Nino can you make me a prince?"

Nino snapped his fingers making a book appear titled "Recipes for Royalty." Crossing his legs in the air he flipped through the pages. "Ahh here we go 'How to make a Prince'"

In a puff of smoke the book disappeared and he turned towards the blonde. "Now is that an official wish, dude? You know what you got to say riiiight?"

Adrien chuckled, "Nino, I wish for you to make me a Prince!"

Nino did a fist pump in the air "First wish! Coming right up!"

A small black fabric appeared in the genie's hand. Balling it up in his fist, he then pulled out the fabric that was now much longer than it was a second ago.

He flew around Adrien wrapping the boy's body in the black fabric until he was completely covered. Nino stood there for a moment waiting then pulled the long cloth.

Adrien sped around out of the fabric dizzy and confused. Nino snapped his fingers making a mirror appear in front of the blonde boy.

"Ta daa! Am I good or what?!"

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror. He wore all black royal attire with a black masks covering his face kind of like how the princess did, on his head we're cat ears and around his waist was a belt that went down in the back like a cat tail.

He looked handsome to say the least and more importantly he looked like a Prince.

"This is awesome! Thanks Nino!" The boy said turning side to side checking himself out in the mirror. "Why the mask though?"

"Makes you look mysterious. Chicks dig that."

"And the cat ears?"

"Chicks dig cats." Nino said with a shrug. "Plus it matches your floating friend over there. Speaking of which."

Nino walked over to where Plagg was on a branch taking a nap. Plucking him from his spot he grabbed the kwami by his tail.

"Hey! I was napping!" The kwami yelled unhappy.

"I've seen few kwami in my day and as much I would love to hear how you befriended one Adrien sadly we don't have time right now." He turned Plagg right side up setting him on the ground. "So let's see your other form cat."

Plagg rolled his eyes, but obliged to the request transforming into his cat self.

"Hmm...good but not quite good enough for a Prince." Nino snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke surrounded the cat and got bigger by the second. Nino waved his hand dispelling the smoke away to reveal a large black puma in Plagg's place.

"Nino where's Plagg??" Adrien asked very concerned.

"He's right here." Nino chuckled. "Nothing says Royalty like having a wild animal as a pet."

Plagg in his puma form seemed unfazed by his new transformation. He yawned revealing all of his sharp teeth and went over to the side to finish his nap.

"Now that that's done, let's see what else we can do here."

"More? Really?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Dude, when I'm done here, the entire kingdom will love you, you'll have your princess in no time."

 _ooooooooo_

Alya walked down the hallway towards the garden hoping to find the princess there. After everything that's happened she hoped a little time with her best friend might cheer her up.

When Alya turned the corner she bumped almost bumped into another person.

It was the captain of the guard. He leaned against the wall as if he had been waiting for someone and Alya feared that she might have been the one he was looking for.

"Hello Lady Alya~"

Alya rolled her eyes, but greeted the man anyway. "Afternoon Captain." She tried to make her way past the guard, but he stepped in her way once again.

Alya desperately tried to keep her frustration at bay. "Excuse me Captain, I need to get by."

"What's the rush? Why don't we chat a little hmm?" He reached out to touch the girl, but she stepped away preventing him from laying a finger on her. "Aww sweet Alya, don't be like that. Didn't we use to have fun times together?"

Alya glared at the soldier. "I also recall catching you with another woman while you and I were together, and unless you want to kick you in the same place I did that night I suggest you move."

The Captain stepped aside of the Auburn haired girl's way. When she was angry she was a fiesty one. Something he always found attractive.

Alya continued to make her way down the hall, The Captain watched as she made her way around the corner with a smirk on his lips.

Patting the bag of gold he was carrying at his waist he thought to himself, I don't know why Hawkmoth wants me to go after Alya but I'm dang sure going to have some fun doing it.


	23. The Arrival

**GuardianAngel1234567: Dont you just love Hawkmoth? :)**

 _The Arrival_

Princess Ladybug entered her room with Alya following behind. Alya who had stopped by the kitchen before finding the princess, set down a plate of cookies on the dresser which Tikki happily began to eat.

"So, you wanna tell me why you seemed irritated when you found me?"

"It's not important, don't worry about it." Alya shrugged it off

"Alyaaa."

"Seriously I'm fine, I'd much rather here more about your trip out the castle. Tell me more about that boy." Alya sat down on the edge of the princess's bed.

The Princess raised an eyebrow, clearly in suspicion, but decided to let it go for now. Sitting next to her friend she decided to continue.

"Well...he was super sweet, funny, handsome, and chivalrous." Ladybug sighed at the thought of the boy. "I spent the whole day with him and he didn't even know I was the princess, meaning he actually liked me for ME!"

"How do you know he didn't know you were the princess?" Alya asked.

"He called me beautiful. When I asked if he meant that he said 'i doubt the princess herself could even compare.' Why would he say that if he knew??" The blunette blushed at the memory, but then became saddened "He looked really hurt when he found out the truth right before the guards took him...maybe he changed his mind about me..."

Alya put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I bet where ever he is he still thinks you're as amazing as when he did meet you."

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault that he's gone..."

"Woah woah woah, stop right there. Don't put that on yourself, it's not your fault and you know it, Hawkmoth was out of line."

Ladybug stayed silent so Alya continued.

"Just think about the future for now. You're gonna marry the perfect man and when you become queen you can finally give Hawkmoth a taste of his own medicine."

Ladybug giggled shaking her head. "Perfect man? Do you even remember how not perfect all of those princes we're?"

"Okay I know you haven't exactly had any luck and to be honest the struggle to find a decent guy is just as real for me, but it doesn't mean that our guys don't exist. I mean sure they aren't exactly going to come parading down the street but a girl can dream right?"

The sounds of trumpets interrupted the girls conversation, making them both turn their heads towards the balcony.

"What in the world?" The Auburn haired girl wondered confused.

The girls stood up from the bed and made their way over to the balcony.

*

King Thomas was in the kitchen deciding what should be presented for dinner. He didn't want his daughter to stay mad forever so he thought having one of her favorite meals prepared might cheer her up a bit.

"Is everything taken care of?" The King asked the main chef who also happened to be Alya's mother.

"Yes your highness, I promise that this will be one of the best meals your daughter has ever tasted, now run along."

The King nodded making his way out of the kitchen, when he walked through the door he nearly crashed into another figure outside.

"Pardon me your highness" Hawkmoth bowed to the large man. "But I have been searching for you, I have important business to discuss."

*

The King sat in his throne as he listened to the dark man.

"I've found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"What problem?" The King questioned.

"The problem with finding a husband of course." Hawkmoth pulled out a scroll that reached to the floor landing near the King's feet. "As you know, it states that if the princess does not choose a husband by her sixteeth birthday, the decision must be made for her by the King."

"Yes Hawkmoth I am aware of that, but i can't choose any of those princes. She hated all of them, and I don't want her to end up with someone she hates."

"Not to worry your Majesty, there is more." He cleared his throat as he continued. "If a suitable Prince is not found by the appointed time the princess must then be wed to...why how odd."

"What? What does it say?"

"The princess must be wed to the royal advisor. Why...that's me."

The King drew his eyebrows in confusion as he picked up the bottom of the scroll to take a look. "But, I thought the law said that only a Prince can marry the princess."

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures your highness." Hawkmoth said as he rolled up the scroll before the King could finish reading. "Don't worry your highness everything will be fine."

Hawkmoth picked up his Cane that held his akumas and send one towards the King. The light around his eyes once again appearing putting him in a trance.

"Everything...will be...fine."

"You will order the princess to marry me."

"I will...order..the..." King Tom shook his head free from Hawkmoth's control for a moment. "Wait... but, you're so old."

"The princess WILL marry me!" Hawkmoth ordered once again taking control.

"The princess...will...marry..." The sound of trumpets awoke the King from his trance once again. "Do you hear that?" Standing up the King made his way over to the balcony to see what the commotion was about, Hawkmoth joined his side a few seconds later irritated.

On the streets a parade was heading towards the castle. In the center of it all was a Prince dressed in all black and a bell around his neck. He also wore cat ears resting in his blond hair. He gave a charming smile to the crowd as he rode on the back of a large puma. It was unlike anything anyone has ever seen.

Leading the parade was a brunette twirling his baton as he shouted. "Make way for Prince Chat Noir!!"

The King marveled at the display. "Well look at that! What an entrance! This may be the Prince we're looking for."

Hawkmoth scoffed at the display. "I wouldn't be too sure your highness he may just end up being just as horrid as the rest."

"I don't think so. I have a good feeling about this one. Have the guards open the gates. We have guest!" The King strolled away happily.

Hawkmoth glared below at the Prince in black. _Let's see how long this last, if it comes to it I may have to take matters into my own hands._

*

Alya and Ladybug watched as the parade went on making it's way towards the palace. Tikki who had finished her cookies flew outside with the girls to see what was going out.

"Wow would you look at that." The kwami giggled.

"I know right? This guy really went all out here, you might have your prince after all Mari."

Ladybug looked closely as she watched the Prince in black blow a kiss to a group of girls who swooned at the gesture.

Rolling her eyes she turned away from the display. "I doubt it, he'll most likely be just as bad as the rest of them, I'm so over this right now." The princess went back inside the castle, Tikki worried for her princess decided to follow her.

Alya sighed as she watched her friend exit the balcony, she really hoped that she was right and that this prince would finally be the one her friend could be happy with.

Looking back at the parade Alya continued to admire the scene, but she couldn't help staring at the male brunette up front.


	24. Prince Chat Noir

**GuardianAngel1234567: What did i do????**

 **A/N: A Miraculous World will now be updated every Thursday**

 _Prince Chat Noir_

The prince in black smiled and waved at the adoring crowd who cheered his name.

Well...his Princely name anyway.

 _Prince Chat Noir_

It really did have a nice ring to it. At least that what he thought and it made sense considering his outfit.

Nino who was leading the entire thing made his way back towards the blonde and walked next to him.

"So 'your highness' what do you think?" He asked.

"What do I think? I've never been so happy in my life!" The blonde said ecstatic.

Nino smiled and said with full confidence. "Just wait until the Princess gets a load of you, I bet you two will hit it off as soon as she sees you."

Chat Noir blushed at the thought of seeing the Princess again. How would she react? Would she swoon? Would she find him irresistible?

A group of maidens on the sidelines giggled as he went by. Deciding to test his charm he blew a kiss towards the young ladies causing them to swoon.

Nino headed back up to the front of the line, he looked up at the palace noticing two figures on the balcony. They looked female from where he was marching.

One of them left while the other remained staring down into the streets.

"Hmm..."

ooooooo

Chat, Nino, and Plagg entered the palace and made their way into the throne room.

"Wow." Chat said in amazement as he looked around. "If it was possible, I'd say this place looks a lot bigger on the inside than it does on the out."

 _"Who cares how big it is. All I know is that they better have some decent cheese in here. IM STARVING!"_

Nino rubbed Plagg's head while the black puma continued to complain. "I'm sure you'll get to eat soon."

Plagg raised an eyebrow at the genie.

" _You can understand me? Are you part kwami too?"_

The genie chuckled before walking up next to the Prince.

Up ahead was the King sitting on his throne, next to him was a man in dark clothing standing next to him. Unlike the King who smiled brightly at the two, the dark man gave a menacing look as if he was not pleased to see them.

"Hello and Welcome!" The King bellowed. "That was quite a show you put out there my boy. What a spectacular entrance!"

Chat Noir chuckled slightly before bowing towards the King. "Thank you your highness and hello to you too. I am Prince Chat Noir and I have traveled far to seek your daughters hand in marriage."

"A charming fellow aren't you? I am King Thomas and this is my royal advisor Hawkmoth." The King stood from his spot and walked over to the Prince in black inspecting him up close. "You're a young fellow aren't you? Alot younger than the other Prince's I've met."

"You do too. For a King I mean. You seem alot more full of energy than...any other King I've encountered." Chat said with a nervous smile.

"Ha Ha! I'm not that old yet my boy!" The King laughed before turning his attention to the brunette next to him. "And you are?"

"I'm the Prince's right hand man your highness." Nino replied bowing to the large man. "I've accompanied the Prince on this journey in his search for a bride."

"Well isn't that nice." King Thomas smiled than his attention went to the bank feline. "Oh and who's this?"

"This..." Chat Noir squatted next to the feline patting his head. "This is my puma...uh...Fluffles"

Plagg glared at the blonde when he gave him his name.

"Fluffles hmm? Is he tamed." The King reached to pet Plagg but pulled back once the feline growled.

"That wasn't nice Fluffles." Nino said trying not to laugh at the ridiculous name.

"I'm so sorry your highness. He's a little cranky right now cause he hasn't eaten his cheese a while. " Chat explained.

"Oh well why didn't you say so!" The King called out to one of his maids. "Please see to it that a meal is prepared for our guest and more than enough cheese to feed this hungry kitty."

The maid nodded before exiting towards the kitchen. Plagg smiled finally going to get some food around here and purred at the King rubbing his body against the man's leg.

The King chuckled. "Your welcome my friend. I can get just as cranky when I'm hungry."

While the King continued to play with Plagg, Hawkmoth decided to question the Prince. "So...Chat Noir was it?"

"Yes, and you're Hawkmoth I presume." The Prince in black offered his hand, but pulled back when the man made no move to shake it.

The man circled the Prince, eyeing the mask on his face he asked. "Where did you say you traveled from again?"

"Uh..much farther than you've traveled I assume."

Hawkmoth squinted. "Try me."

Nino raised an eyebrow at the dark man. He couldn't place his finger on it but there was something strange about him.

The King placed a hand over the Prince's shoulder. "I have a good feeling that this is the one we're looking for!" The King leaned over to whisper to Hawkmoth. "Thank goodness too. This means you won't have to marry Ladybug what a relief right?"

Hawkmoth eye's widen, this could put his entire plan in jeopardy.

The King turned back to Chat. "I'm sure the Princess can't wait to meet you."

Chat smiled. "And I'm sure I cat wait to meet Princess Ladybug."

King Thomas howled with laughter. Hawkmoth stood there with a straight face while Plagg and Nino shook their heads.

"What a great sense of humor! Ladybug will definitely like this one!"

"Your Majesty as your royal advisor may I advise that you think this over a bit." Stepping in front of the Prince Hawkmoth spoke to the King. "I don't think this boy is the correct choice, I doubt that he is worthy of the Princess."

Chat Noir became slightly irritated at the man's comment, stepping in front of him he spoke to the King this time.

"Just let me meet the Princess your highness. With one simple word I guarantee that I will win your daughter." He finished off with a charming smile.

"How dare you..."

The males turned to see the Princess standing near the hallway entrance. With her hands on her hips and Tikki on her shoulder, she gave an irritated look at all of them.

Chat felt the heat crawl to his cheeks at the sight of the Princess. She was wearing her royal entire matching the mask she wore upon her face, giving that menacing look she gave to the guards right before they took him away.

Even though the glare on her face was most likely aimed at him right now,he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"How dare you!" She repeated. "Every single one of you. Talking about me as if you know what I think? As if you can just sit here and decide MY future! I am NOT a prize to be won!"

With that Ladybug stormed out of the throne room and into the hall. Alya who was heading to the throne room to follow Ladybug stopped when she noticed the red Princess storming in her direction.

Before she could ask what was wrong Ladybug stormed passed her and continued down the hall.

Alya decided to continue on to the throne room to try to get a better grasp of the situation.

Noticing his mistake, Chat made a move to go after her, but was stopped by the King.

"Let's give her some time to cool off." He suggested. "For now would you consider staying until then, I'll be happy to help you settle in."

"Thank you your majesty I'd be honored." The King walked away with the Prince, Plagg following closely behind. Nino gave one last look at Hawkmoth before deciding to follow the King and Chat as well.

Hawkmoth glared at the Prince in black.

I think it's time I did something about this feline prince once and for all.

The King and Chat walked out into the hall nearly running into another figure.

"Oh well Hello Alya." The King said happily.

Alya bowed toward the King with a smile. "Hi your highness, I was just looking for you."

"How can I help you?"

"Well I sort of just ran into Mar- I mean Ladybug, she looked upset."

"Ah yes..." The King frowned. "Let's just say it's another problem with her picking a suitor."

Alya turned to look at the Prince. She gave a smirk. "You've only been here a minute and you already managed to make her mad? Wow that must be some kind of record."

Chat rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think you can speak with my daughter when you have the time Alya? She has a much better time talking to you."

"Of course I'll head over to her now."

The King nodded before continuing to chat with the prince as they walk down the hall, Nino who lagged a little ways behind was catching up nearly bumping into the Auburn haired girl.

"Oh...uh Hi." The brunette smiled.

"Uh Hi to you too." Alya said with a teasing smile. "Might wanna watch where you're going next time time."

Patting him on the shoulder she walked passed him and continued down the hall. Nino turned around watching the girl go down the hall.

Ignoring the strange feeling in his chest he headed down the hall to catch up to Adrien and the King.


	25. First Impressions

**GuardianAngel1234567: Whats with the wink face emoji??? Are you hiding something???**

 _First Impressions _

With his mask off and in his hand Adrien paced around inside of the guest room suite that the King allowed him to stay in for the time being.

Plagg had transformed back into his kwami form and was now helping himself to a huge platter of different varieties of cheese that the King had brought for him.

Nino floated around the room on his back listening to music through the headphones that he conjured up.

"So much for my first impression..." Chat sighed leaning against the wall.

"She did look pretty mad." Plagg said tossing another piece in his mouth. "Why don't you just tell her that you're Adrien, you know...the boy she met in the market."

"What makes you think she'll go for peasant boy Adrien over a Prince?" The blonde asked. "I need to do this as Chat, I'm going to go find her and talk to her."

"That might not be a good idea, you heard the King the Princess needs time to cool off. I don't think seeing you is going to help."

"I'm sure if I just talk to her she'll give me a chance. Mari...I mean Ladybug is such a sweet girl, I'm sure she'll understand."

Nino saw Adrien heading over to the doors, he snapped his fingers making his headphones disappeared and came down from his floating spot and follow him.

"Where we heading Dude?"

"Oh I'm going to go see the Princess?"

"Didn't the King say she needed time to cool off?"

"That's what I said!" The kwami shouted.

"I'll be fine and you don't have to come with me. I can do this on my own." The blonde said with a smile.

"Oh... alright then. Well whenever you need me just rub the ring. I'll be there in an instant." Nino went back over to his spot in the air, snapping he made his head phones reappear again.

Adrien was about to leave the room, but stopped looking back at the genie. He walked over to the brunette taking the headphones off of his head.

Nino opened his eyes raising an eyebrow at the boy. "You need something, Dude?"

"I just thought maybe you'd rather be walking around the castle, you don't have to be cooped up in here you know?"

Nino sat up still floating in the air with his legs criss cross. "I'm aloud to go as I please?"

"Well...yeah?" Adrien chuckled. "Just because I haven't wished you free yet, doesn't mean you can't enjoy you're time outside of the ring right now. You said I just have to rub the ring if I need you right?"

"Yeah...i did." Nino planted his feet back on the ground. "I guess I'll take a walk, I've never spent this much time outside of the ring before..."

"Well you go enjoy yourself buddy." Adrien proceeded to walk out of the door, but Nino stopped him.

"Dude, your mask." He said gesturing to his hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Thanks." Placing the mask on his face becoming Chat Noir he and Nino entered the hallway.

ooooooooo

In the gardens, Alya sat on the edge of the fountain watching her best friend fume as she stomped back and forth.

"Girl you need to chill for a second." The Auburn haired girl finally spoke.

"I'm trying!" The masked girl replied back furious. "I can't! I mean who do they think they are just making decisions for me. Like they KNOW me or something?!!"

"Well in your dad's defense, he's known you since you were born."

"I'm not talking about just him though. Hawkmoth was going on about how he was 'looking out for my best interest' and then that...cat prince, whatever his name is, acting like he's the sh-"

"Woah there Missy, you are over a T we need to bring it back down to a K, alright?" Alya stood up and held the girl's hands. "Look I know you're mad and you have the right to be, but maybe it's not as bad as you think. Maybe he's the guy you're looking for."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but you're about to find out for yourself cause he's heading right this way."

Ladybug's eyes widen as she whipped her head around to spot the prince in black himself heading her way.

Alya leaned in whispering 'have fun' before heading back into the castle.

Chat Noir gave a slight bow to Alya as she passed by, she returned it and he continued to approach the Princess.

"Hi." He said with a charming grin.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow before muttering a 'hello' in return.

He took a bow taking the opportunity to take her hand. "It's a honor to finally be able to speak to you M'lady."

Chat went in to kiss her hand, but she snatched it away before he could.

"I'd say 'likewise', but I don't want to spoil your visit by lying to you." She took a seat on the fountain putting one leg over the other.

Chat Noir blinked, she was alot more colder than he remembered, but then again he did come to her while she was in a bad mood, maybe coming wasn't such a good idea.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to still try though.

oooooooo

Alya sighed shaking her head as she watched her friend take a seat on the fountain. After a moment the Prince took a seat next to her, which caused the Princess to scoot away in response.

That boy going to need a whole lot of luck right now. Alya thought.

She decided to head to the kitchen to see how her mother was doing and then come back for Ladybug.

When Alya headed down the hall. She once again was face to face with the Captain of the royal guard.

She sighed, trying to make her way past him he grabbed a hold of her arm.

She glared at him. "Let me go Harold."

"Just a second sunshine." He gave her a smirk. "What's the rush? You didn't even say 'hello.'"

"I could be doing much better things right now. Now. Let. Me. Go!"

"Aw come on sweetheart." He used his other hand to reach out to touch her cheek.

What in THE world was wrong with him?? Why was he suddenly everywhere she went and why was he touching and flirting so much lately?

Before Alya could make a move to really let him have it, another hand came into view grabbing the Captain's wrist before he could make contact with her cheek.

"Dude, you heard the lady, she said let her go."

Alya looked up to find the brunette from earlier that day. She watched as he looked at the Captain with a straight face.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? I don't think the Princess would be to happy knowing about you harassing her Lady in waiting."

Harold chuckled. "Oh yeah, and who's going to believe you?"

Nino chuckled as well. "I happen to be VERY persuasive. Let her go."

The Captain scoffed releasing the girl. "Whatever, I have better things to do anyway."

"Oh, you mean like your job? That would be a first." Alya said rolling her eyes.

Nino watched the soilder leave before turning to the Auburn haired girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks, but I didn't need your help I had it under control." She said with a smile.

Seeing her smile he gave one in return. "Well it would be ungentlemanly of me to ignore a Damsel in distress. Especially one as pretty as you."

"Flattery huh? Like I've never heard that before." She said with obvious sarcasm before laughing. "Seriously though, Thank you. I'm Alya."

"Nino...so...I hope you don't mind me asking, but was that guy you're... boyfriend or something?"

"Ex..." Alya answered sounding slightly annoyed. "It was a mistake that I'll never make again."

"Hmm..maybe I should keep you company in case he comes back." The brunette winked.

"So that was your evil plan all along? To have you tag along with me?"

"Well you seem like a cool girl and...I honestly have no idea where I am...this castle is HUGE."

Alya laughed gesturing for him to follow her down the hall. "I was just on my way over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Why don't you join me?"

Nino gave a bright smile walking up next to her. "I'd like that alot."


	26. Determined

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates for this story...writers block *epic facepalm***

 _Determined_

Chat Noir walked into his room with his head down as he slumped over to his bed. Plagg watched as the blonde fell over face first on top of it.

"So...how'd it go?" The Kwami asked.

Chat groaned, "Not good..." He replied as his mind went back to how things ended with the Princess.

 _She didn't even listen to him speak, her mind had been elsewhere as he tried to start some kind of conversation with her. After about 10 minutes or so she stood._

 _"Look...Noir or whatever it was. I'm not in the mood to talk right now so if you excuse me." Ladybug began to walk back inside the palace._

 _Chat tried to think of something anything to keep her from leaving he got up from his spot as well. "Wait... Princess please!"_

 _He took a hold of her shoulder...bad move._

 _Ladybug grabbed a hold of his hand and flipped him over causing him to land on his back hitting the ground._

 _Ladybug crossed her arms glaring down at the blonde. "I suggest you leave me alone!" With that she stormed back into the castle._

 _Chat laid on the ground blinking up at the blue sky. A blush on his face appeared as he seemed to fall for the girl even more._

 _"Wow..."_

Adrien sighed once again taking his mask off. "Even when she can't stand me she's beautiful..." He sat up. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

There was a puff a smoke that appeared, once it disappeared it was replaced by Nino who held a smile on his face like he was in a good mood.

When Nino saw the frown on Adrien's face he looked at the blonde with concern. "What's wrong Dude? I thought you were going to talk with the Princess."

"I was, but she's not really to willing to talk to me." The boy said sadly. "She keeps brushing me off, no matter what I say I think she's set on believing that I'm the same as every other spoiled Prince she's met."

"Hmm..." The genie thought for a moment. "How about you went with a huge romantic gesture? You know like visit her near her on her balcony or something? Maybe then she'll know that you're serious."

"How do you know that will work?"

"Let's just say...I got the info from a very reliable source." The brunette said thinking back to the time he spent with Alya.

"Or...OR you could always..hmm...I don't know...TELL HER THE TRUTH!!" Plagg exclaimed from his corner.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Not happening Plagg."

"And why not?"

Adrien looked down at the mask in his hands. Not that she ever thought of him that way, but he wanted Marinette to see him as a Prince who could have anything he wanted and give her anything she desired, instead of a poor boy who had to scrounge for food and steal to survive. He wanted Marinette to fall for the him that wasn't a pathetic street rat but instead the handsome Prince that she deserved, the man he always wanted to be.

Thats why he couldn't tell her the truth. Knowing that she's the Princess meant that expectations were much higher for not just her, but for whoever she decided to be with.

"Marinette deserves someone who can give her anything she wants, someone who she can be seen with without anyone judging her. I can't be that guy as Adrien, so I have to be Chat if I want her to love me."

Love? Is that what was happening to him? Had he fallen in love with Marinette?

"I'm not going to give up." He said placing his mask back on. "I want to be with her and I'm going to prove that to her when I see her tonight."

oooooooo

Later that evening Marinette sat on her bed while Alya brushed her hair back. Tikki sat on the bed next to the girl watching.

Marinette currently wasn't wearing her mask on her face. As she puffed out here cheeks clearly frustrated.

"Was the talk with Prince Chat really that bad Marinette?" Alya asked.

"I can already tell that he's a huge flirt Alya. He kept calling me his Lady, I don't belong to anyone!"

Alya raised an eyebrow at the girl brushing her hair into a pigtails. " Well you are the Princess remember? I think you're being stubborn and overdramatic."

"I am not! I...I just didn't like the way he said it that's all!" The blunette exclaimed.

"Marinette you didn't even give him a chance." Tikki scolded.

"It doesn't matter, in the end I'm going to end up marrying someone who I don't even love...all because a stupid tradition had to go and have my life already set for me before I was even born."

After Alya finished she sat next to her best friend. "Girl you don't know that, there's still plenty of time before you turn 16 it's not hopeless." She smiled. "Look I think the next time you see Chat Noir you should at least hear him out before shoving him to the side, just because all the other guys weren't the one doesn't mean every guy from here on out won't be either."

Marinette sighed. "You're right, I'll...try not to be so stubborn next time I see him and I'll see what he's really like."

"Princess?"

They looked out towards the balcony and noticed Chat Noir through the silk curtains sitting on the ledge.


	27. Chance

**GuardianAngel1234567 :** **Are you still WINKING AT ME??! WHYYYYY???!!!!**

 **A/N:** **Hey guys I know it's been forever since I updated Miraculous World I've been in writer's block mode for this story for the longest time and I finally got the next chapter up.** **I'm currently trying to catch up on the updates I missed for this story do please be patient.** **Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you continue to enjoy Miraculous World.**

 _Chance_

Nino sat in the air with his legs crossed watching Adrien pace back in forth once again. They were currently below in the gardens where they could see Princess Ladybug's balcony.

"What if she yells at me again?" He fretted, "What if she tosses me OFF the balcony? She actually FLIPPED me! What's stopping her from doing worse?!"

"Dude chill." Nino said trying to calm the blonde. "Ya know...maybe Plagg is right, maybe you'd be better off just telling her the truth. From what you told me, wouldn't she be happy to see you again?"

"Yeah, but...I can't tell her, not yet anyway. Like I said I want her to fall for me this version of me not the other way around and when the time is right I'll tell her the truth."

"I don't know man, I REALLY think the sooner you come clean the better your situation might be."

Plagg had transformed back into his puma form and was munching on his twelfth wheel of Camembert. "You're wasting your breath trying to talk him out of it." The cat meowed and Nino turned facing him. "Once his mind is made up he doesn't stop, I'd let it go if I were you."

The genie sighed before looking back at the blonde, "Look dude as a genie, it's my job to grant your wishes and give you whatever you ask for, but as a friend I REALLY advise you to think this through before you go jumping into something you can't come back from."

"Thanks Nino, but I'm positive I've got this under control...well sort of." Adrien looked up at Ladybug's balcony.

"Just be yourself Dude." Nino gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If she liked you from the start there shouldn't be any reason why she wouldn't like you now."

Chat nodded before looking up at the balcony. He grabbed his mask and placed it on his face turning back to Nino. "How do I look?"

"Like a Prince dude." Nino replied and walked over to the blonde. "By the way that staff of yours might make it easier for you to get up there. Just press the button and you'll be off."

Chat took out his staff and noticed a button that was the shape of a paw print. "You mean this one?"

He pressed it before waiting for and answer and suddenly the staff extended far into the air carrying him along in the process.

He let out a boyish scream gripping the top of his staff noticing that he was a long way from the ground.

 _A better warning would have been nice Nino..._

Chat reaches for the balcony and sits on the ledge. He looks and sees the Princess sitting on her bed along with Alya through the silk curtains that cover the entrance. A blush spreads across his face and he feels his heart start to race. He's nervous and scared of what might happen would she reject him again or would she give him a chance.

Okay Adrien just...play it cool. Like you've done this before...

He clears his throat and calls out to her. "Princess?"

Marinette turns around to face her balcony that's when he notices that she wasn't wearing her mask, but that didn't last long as she quickly turns away to put it on before heading over.

Moving away the curtains she steps out onto the balcony and gives him a skeptic look. "What are you doing here?"

"I...um.." Chat felt his throat start to close. He thought he has this all planned out, but now that she was here he felt like he was going to break. "I...wanted to see you."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the cat Prince. "Why?"

She didn't seem as stone cold as she was earlier that day which made him feel a bit more confident, so he decided to loosen up.

"Well M'lady, I noticed that you and I didn't leave on a very good note the last time we spoke so I came to make it right." He said giving his charming grin. "And might I say how explicitly beautiful you are this evening your highness."

Ladybug's eyes widen slightly. "Beautiful huh? You think I'm beautiful?"

"Anyone with eyes can see that Princess." Chat said with a sincere smile.

Ladybug blushed slightly, but quickly shook it away. "Look your cute and I can see that you're a nice guy and all, but like I said before you're wasting your time. Now if you excuse me."

Once again Ladybug turned to make her leave from Chat Noir and once again he ran over grabbing her by the wrist in an attempt to make her stay which led to him being flipped over on his back once again.

"Wow... you're...really strong." He groaned while he laid on the ground. "Why is that?"

"Reflexes." She replied. "You really shouldn't grab me like that."

"You're right...I'm sorry." He stood up from the ground. "But please princess all I ask is that you give me a chance."

The Princess scowled at the blonde until she heard a small whisper from behind her ear.

"Calm on Marinette." Her kwami whispered hiding under her ponytail. "Just give him a chance."

Ladybug sighed. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Let me take you outside the castle, we'll spend some time together and if you still can't stand me by the end of it I'll leave first thing tomorrow. I purromise"

The blunette admired Chat's persistent and the more she looked at him the more she was finding it harder to say no. She found it really ironic that he was giving her a puppy dog look dressed as a cat.

"Sure...but if you make another pun I'll throw you off a cliff."

"Noted."

"So you have a plan to get us out?" Ladybug asked crossing her arms.

"In fact I do." He said hopping on to the ledge and pulling out his baton. "I can use this little baby as a javelin to vault the two of us over the wall."

She tilted her head and stared at the stick in his hand with a confused look. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah do you trust me?"

Ladybug's eyes widen at the familiarity of his words. "W...What?"

"Do you trust me?" Chat repeated strecthing his hand out to her with a smile.

Ladybug knew what her answer should be. A big fat gigantic 'no', but something about what he said made her realize how much Chat had in common with the boy at the market.

 _He...no he couldn't be...but...maybe..._

Ladybug looked at the hand offered to her than she looked behind her at her friend who was peeking through the curtains urging her to go.

The blunette sighed, looking back up at the Prince she laughed a little when she saw the eager smile on his face.

"Yes." She answered taking his hand in hers. "I trust you."

Chat's smiled brightly and he pulled up the Bug Princess holding her by her waist. "Hang tight M'lady."

Ladybug's eyes widen as she looked down towards the ground. Before she could decide whether or not she made the right decision they took off.

Alya watched as Ladybug was whisked away by the feline Prince and she walked on to the balcony she watched as they made it over the wall and into the city.

Alya smiled and prayed that the night went well for her best friend. She looked down and noticed another figure below in the gardens watching the couple as well. She smiled and made her way down.

ooooooooo

Nino watched Adrien carry off the Princess over the wall and into the town. He smiled and looked over at Plagg who was lying on his back waiting for his cheese to digest.

"Hey Plagg, maybe you should go with them. Make sure everything goes well?" The genie recommended.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." The cat groaned turning away from the brunette.

"Busy doing what? Being a lazy bum?"

"Eating cheese is hard work you know. I have to pick it up, put it in my mouth, then I have to chew and swallow." Plagg said with a snark. "Besides the Princess knows who I am, if she sees me in my normal form Adrien's cover will be blown."

"Not if you're careful. Come on little dude don't you care about Adrien's happiness at all?"

Plagg raised an eyebrow, but sighed as he transformed into his kwami form. "Fine..."

"Well look at that. Looks like the kitty cat has a soft spot." Nino said with a smirk.

"Shut up..." The cat groaned as he flew after the couple.

Nino shook his head smiling and sat down on the ground looking at the stars. It's been long since he's gotten to see the night and he wanted to keep the image in his memories for as long as he could before he was forced back into the ring.

Nino felt that Adrien was sincere about his promise to set him free, but he's been let down so many times by his previous masters he wasn't sure whether or not the blonde would keep his word.

Still...out of all of the ones he knew, not one of them had considered him as his friend.

 _Maybe this time will be different._

With Plagg and Adrien gone, Nino's loneliness was beginning to take over being inside the ring he never really had anyone to talk to and know he had the simplest desire to conversate with another person.

"Hey Nino."

Nino who had been leaning back slightly fell back all the way at the sound of Alya's voice.

She giggled as she watched the brunette quickly stand up off the ground dusting himself off.

"Um..." He leaned against the tree that he was next to and made an attempt to appear relaxed and cool while giving the Auburn haired girl a charming smile. "Wassup?"

Alya rolled her eyes and gave her own smile. "Nothing much. I just came to see you."

The genie's eyes widen at that. "Oh..oh? You did?"

"Mmmhmm." Alya looked over at the wall that Chat and Ladybug had went over. "I just saw you down here and I thought I'd stop by."

Nino smiled. "Well since you're here and my Prince is out with your prince. Do you wanna...hang out?"

"Why Nino, you wouldn't happen to be asking me on a date would you?" Alya said with a smirk.

Nino blinked, a slight blush appeared on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well I don't I'd ever be so bold, but...if you're willing I guess I am then."

Alya laughed and smiled up at the brunette, "I think I'd like that."


	28. Long Time No See

**I'm baaaaaaack!!!**

 **How's everyone doing? It's been a long time hasn't it?**

 ***Silence***

 **So...are you all enjoying life?**

 ***More silence***

 **That's good...that's good...**

 ***So much silence that it becomes awkward***

 **I'M SORRY!!!**

 **Okay I really don't have much of an excuse aside from the extreme case of writer's block that I never really dealt with for this story.**

 **I didn't want to bulls* my way thru another chapter for this story which happened alot just for this storys plot. Which I seemed to have done alot with THIS particular story.**

 **Being on Wattpad and Fanfiction these past few years and actually being recognized as a writer who actually INSPIRED ppl to write there own stories and actually brought joy to their lives with each chapter I publish actually made me take this alot more seriously and I didn't want to do a half a...butt job anymore.**

 **K rated story. No bad words here.**

 **Just like Miraculous Mermaid. A Miraculous World was just a story I came up with that (at the time) no one else thought of doing and because I saw a way for the characters to fit in the story of Aladdin I took it upon myself to make my own version.**

 **It was just something I messed around with that being said there are a LOT of errors that I cringe at the very thought of how much editing I'm going to have to do once this story is finally over.**

 **So I went back and watched Aladdin at least three times in a row this week. To familiar myself with the movie so I could figure out how to twist it with the Miraculous World.**

 **I noticed that a few ppl have done Aladdin Au of their own by now that I have stayed FAR AWAY from in fear that their stories may sway the ideas I have for my own.**

 **So I went ahead a planned the next few chapters in Advance and I'm working on them as we speak.**

 **So this is how it works with my planning. I write down sentences of events that I want to happen in the story than I go back to write the scenes connecting said events to one another**

 **For example.**

 **Marinette runs away**

 **Alya tells her to be careful**

 **Next morning**

 **Adrien steals food**

 **Plagg eats cheese.**

 **Etc.**

 **Basically little events in the story that triggers my memory of how I wanted the story to go instead of me looking at a blank screen for hours.**

 **That being said Miraculous World is back up folks and the next chapter will be updated somewhere this week.**

 **I'm going to try to go back to the whole schedule thing that I had going on for each of the stories. And Miraculous World will be updated every Thursday.**

 **I WILL TRY TO STICK WITH THE STATUS QUO**

 **SIT DOWN HSM!!! YOU DO NOT GET TO HAVE ANOTHER MOVIE DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!**

 **BLUE IS OUT BRUH**


	29. Eyes Opened

**sitting at laptop wondering how I should start chapter***

 **Hmm...you know maybe I should wait a little longer..**

 **Yeah that's what I'll do I'll just go head outside for a bit and come back la-**

 **Sees angry mob of readers with torches and pitchforks***

 **...*closes the door* *sits at desk*starts typing***

 _Eyes Opened_

Chat Noir made his way over the rooftops across the kingdom holding tightly to Ladybug who clung to him as they vaulted over every gap.

Chat was able to take Ladybug further across the kingdom with his new source of transportation and since he wore a mask no one was able to match his face to any of the wanted posters strewn across the city.

He took her to many different parts of the city that he hadn't been able to take her before and without the fear of being hunted down he finally felt alive.

He finally felt free.

There was a gathering near the outskirts of kingdom. A little village more lively than an any other part of the Kingdom were having a celebration.

By the looks of it, it seemed like a birthday party. Ladybug has never seen so much fun at a party her whole life. All of the ones she attended were so boring and formal. Even the King fell asleep on his throne from the lack of activity every now and then.

Chat and Ladybug made their way down into a distant alleyway watching the get together from afar.

Chat gestured for Ladybug to follow him, but she remained in her spot.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Did you forget who I am?" She asked. "How do you think people are going to react to the princess strolling around town?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before..."

Her head shot up at the blonde. "How do you know about that?!"

The Prince's eyes widen realizing his mistake. "I...I...overheard...some of the guards talking about it...heh..."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the Prince, but proceeded to follow him into the crowd.

One person spotted the princess and alerted the person next to them, than another did the same. Suddenly the entire crowd of people watched the princess and the music came to a stop.

Ladybug felt a little awkward under the stares of so many people. She's never really left the castle before and the first time she did she at least dressed the part to make sure no one knew who she was.

A little girl came rushing towards the princess despite her mother's demands for her to come back and she handed a flower to the princess.

"Hello your highness." She said with a bow. "You're so much prettier up close."

"Aww why thank you." The blunette took the flower and stuck it into one of her pigtails. "What's your name?"

"My name is Manon."

"Such a pretty name. Is today your birthday Manon?"

The little girl nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"Well Manon, would you like to dance with me?"

The little girl gasped happily and grabbed hold of the princess's hand dragging her to the middle of the plaza.

The swing of the party eventually returned and everyone continued to have fun. Many children ran over to dance with Ladybug and even Chat Noir joined in on the fun.

Chat Noir beamed when he noticed the bright smile on Ladybug's face as he took her by the hand and spun her around. She was actually having fun with him.

ooooo

Nino and Alya strolled through the garden as they engaged in another conversation.

"So you've never been anywhere outside the kingdom?" Nino asked.

"Nope. My father passed away when I was a child and my sisters were only infants at the time." Alya replied. "We didn't have enough to really go anywhere it was...hard times for us."

"So how did you end up here in the castle."

"My mom was a maid here in the castle at the time. She was close to the Queen who was kind to all, they often made treats together in the kitchen. I guess you could say my mom was the closest thing the Queen had to a friend. When the Queen heard that we'd be forced to leave the kingdom she offered us to live in the palace. That's when I met Marinette."

"Wow...you two must have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah...I don't know where I'd be without her. It's been hard for her ever since the Queen...past away and this whole suitor thing was beginning to prick her nerves."

Nino chuckled. "So I'm guessing that's why the Prince ended up being flipped on his back?"

"Pretty much." Alya laughed. "So what about you? How did a fellow like you end up serving the great Prince Chat Noir?"

Nino rubbed the back of his neck nervously. What was he supposed to tell her? He can't exactly tell her that he's a genie, it might ruin Adrien's plan at winning the princess.

"Well we sorta just met by chance. He seemed impress with my skills and now I serve him basically giving him whatever he wants." Not a lie.

The Auburn haired girl nodded. "So what about your family? Do you still get to see them?"

"Actually...I don't remember my family."

"What?"

"I don't really remember my childhood all too much, it's...kind of a blur..."

"You've lost your memories."

"I guess that's the best way to put it, cause to me it seems like they were...removed rather than lost." Nino's face grew solemn. "It would be nice if I could remember though..."

Alya took hold of his hand and he looked up to meet her gaze while she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How about this?" She started. "There's a library here in the castle with more books than you can even imagine. Maybe we can look there and find something about where you might've came from and who your family is."

Nino brighten at that. "You'd really be willing to help me?"

"Yep on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to agree to take me out on another date." She said bumping his shoulder causing him to blush.

The genie chuckled. "It's a deal."

oooooo

Ladybug had a smile on her face as she watched Chat playing with the other children. She laughed when one of them pulled on his belt that hung from his waist like a cat's tail. He fell backwards allowing the other children to tackle him.

"Good Evening your highness." Ladybug looked over at the woman who stood next to her and have her a smile. She bowed to the princess before continuing. "My name's Nadia. I'm Manon's mother. It's such an honor to meet you."

"The honors all mine." Ladybug smiled. "Manon is such a sweet girl. She must get it from her mother."

"Yes she's an angel when she wants to be." Nadia chuckled. "This might actually be the most well behaved she's been this week. Children can often be a handful."

"I think I can see that." Ladybug giggled at the children who played with Chat Noir.

The woman followed the princess's gaze towards the blonde Prince. "Future husband your highness?"

Ladybug jumped at the question blushing. "Huh?? No no no! I mean...I honestly don't know. I guess I'm just trying to figure it out myself."

"Oh I see...I'm sorry for intruding, You just seemed to have that look in your eyes."

"A look?"

"Yes. It's a look when you want to get closer to someone and assuming that Prince Chat arrived yesterday you two are still trying to get to know one another. I remember when I received that look from my husband." The woman sighed. "Bless his soul."

Ladybug knew what she meant and couldn't help, but think of her mother who was also no longer around. She remembered the story her father told her about how he and she grew to love one another. The blunette looked at Chat.

"I'm very sorry." Ladybug said sincerely to Nadia.

"Oh don't worry princess it's quite alright. We have the villagers here who treat us like family, everyone here even pitched in to help with this celebration for my daughter. Ever since the tax increased it was a little difficult at the time but we managed to-"

"Wait...what tax increased? Why was there a tax increase?"

"You...don't know?" Nadia asked confused. "It was an order from the King about a month ago."

"My father would never do such a thing!" Nadia jumped at the princess's tone. "I'm...I'm sorry that just... doesn't sound like him."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you. If it makes you feel any better the proclamation wasn't from him I just assumed it was passed on from him."

"Who made the proclamation?" Ladybug asked.

"Lord Hawkmoth."


	30. The Truth?

**Warning: Chapter Title changed.**

 _The Truth?_

There was said to be a display of fireworks in the middle of the village square.

Chat Noir carried Ladybug to the top of a nearby rooftop to get a better view of the show once it started.

They sat together in silence looking up at the clear sky. Chat turned his attention to the princess wondering what he should say to spark some kind of conversation.

He didn't realize that he'd been staring until she had turned her attention to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"S..sorry..." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "It's just..."

"Just...what?"

"Um..."

Chat heard a whisper in his ear and he realized it was Plagg in his original form. Keeping himself out of view of Ladybug he tried to help the blonde.

"Compliment her." He said. "Call her. Pretty or... beautiful."

Adrien wasn't sure if he should be taking romance advice from his kwami, but decided to go along with it for now.

"I think you're very beautiful." He said confidently.

"Hmm...flattery. Like I haven't heard that before." She said sarcastically.

Chat sweat dropped as he tried to find something else to say.

"Ask her how's her day going. Make sure she's having fun." Plagg said.

"Um...so are you having a good time..with me that is?"

"I haven't really decided yet." She stated bluntly. "We still have the rest of the night. I'll let you know."

Chat whispered to his kwami. "Nothing seems to be working..."

"What was that?" Ladybug asked.

"Um..."

"You know things would go so smoothly if you weren't being so difficult!" Plagg has shouted with slight irritation.

Ladybug turned her head towards the Prince glaring at him. "Excuse me?!"

Chat raised his hands in defense. "That...That wasn't...I wasn't..!"

"Listen here Noir! I don't need you to judge how I am got that...you don't KNOW me so don't act as if you do!"

Chat returned her glare. "Well I'm TRYING to get to know you, but every time I try you completely shut me down!"

"Why do you even care anyway?" She asked suddenly. "Is it just because I'm a princess? Because you find me beautiful? Do you even know what me choosing you for a suitor means? It means we have to get MARRIED and you barely even know me and yet you seem so persistent to spend the rest of your life with me."

Chat looked into Ladybug's eyes. There was a glint inside them that he never really noticed before. He could tell that this whole marriage situation went alot deeper for her than he knew.

Chat thought for a moment listing all the reasons of why he wanted this girl so much. Yes she was beautiful, but it was more than that, she had a fiery spirit for adventure, she was kind, humble and that was just the things he could name off the top of his head.

There was so much more he wanted to know about this girl and he could see the two of them learning more about each other with each day they spend together. It didn't matter if she was the Princess or not, she was all that mattered.

And despite how different their lifestyles have been he knew there was one thing that they did have in common.

"You're...much different than I'd thought you be princess." He said. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but when I first heard about you I expected you to be spoiled and inconsiderate like most of the high class people I've seen...um...met, but...that wasn't the case."

He reached out for her hand, hesitating at first he slipped his fingers between hers and when she didn't pull away he held on.

"I might not know alot about you now Ladybug, but I want to learn. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I want to know what makes you smile, thing that make you laugh. It might be too soon to call it love, but I feel like I could grow to love you. I can't imagine that with anyone else. I don't care that your the princess and I could care less about the throne of you say the word we can go anywhere you desire. I'll take you far away from here if that's what you wish. I don't want you to feel trapped."

Ladybug blinked at the boy. She felt touched, but again she found familiarity behind his words and in the sincerity of his voice.

She reached up placing a hand on the Prince's cheek and she leaned in.

Chat blushed hard noticing her face slowly approaching his own as he closed his eyes expecting to feel her lips.

He was mistaken.

In one quick swoop Ladybug removed the mask from his face. His eyes shot opened and his expression was full of panic. While Ladybug's eyes widen in recognition.

 **(Extension begins here)**

"It...it's you..." Ladybug said slightly shocked. "You're the boy I met in the marketplace."

Adrien tried to think of an excuse anything, but couldn't figure out what at the moment, he simply said. "I...I can explain."

"Oh really? Enlighten me!" Ladybug angrily tossed the mask back at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"N...No..."

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No! I mean...I hoped you didn't...I..I...mean that's not-!"

"If there's one thing you should know about me Chat, it's that I detest liars. So tell me right now, who are you? I need the truth RIGHT NOW!"

Plagg flew from his hiding spot and in front of the princess. "Calm down your majesty. There's a perfectly good explanation for all this."

Ladybug blinked. "Plagg?"

A tiny gasp was heard and Tikki who was hiding under Marinette's pigtail zoomed out and tackled the cat in the air. "You're back! I knew I sensed you nearby I just wasn't sure!"

Tikki released Plagg and he continued. "My boy's a bit of a dunce, but he'll tell you everything I promise." Plagg looked back at Adrien. "TELL her."

Adrien knew what Plagg was getting at. He was giving him a choice, he wanted him to tell her everything about the genie, the cave, and the fact that he was just a dirty street rat with no real home. Whatever he said to her now, there was no taking it back.

"I...I..." The blonde struggled with his next words. "I...dressed like a commoner so that I'd be able to escape the...hardships of palace life."

Plagg wanted to scream.You...you idiot!

Ladybug seemed to buy the story. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Would you had believed me? You kind of hated me the moment I walked into the palace." He said with a chuckle. "Besides I had NO idea you were the princess when I met you and once I did it just met the only way I'd be able to see you was to throw on the fancy robes and make my way to the castle."

Plagg sat on the ground and groaned.

"At leasthe told THAT truth..."he thought.

Tikki gave him a curious look.

"Besides..." Chat continued. "Royalty going out in the city in disguise it sounds a little strange don't you think." He winked and his smile brighten when he made her blush. "I guess I thought you'd find my princely self more appealing."

Ladybug playfully hit his shoulder. "It's not THAT strange." She rested her head atop his shoulder. "...and as it turns out...I already liked you before I met your Prince half."

The blonde's face grew a deep shade of red and his heart pounded. An explosion sounded in front of them and they looked up to see the fireworks blazing across the skies.

"Beautiful..." Ladybug said in awe.

"Yeah...it is." Chat said not looking at the skies, but instead at the princess.

If he wasn't already in love with the princess he was definitely getting there and nothing could stop it.


	31. Falling

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

 **A/N: The previous chapter had an extension the day after it was updated so there is more to be read. If you would like to have a better understanding of whats going on in this chapter i strongly advise that you reread the previous chapter first.**

 **THANK YOU!!!!!**

 _Falling_

Chat Noir vaulted back to the palace with Ladybug in his arms as he safely brought her back to her balcony.

When her feet touched the ground he released her crouching down on the top of the baton.

Ladybug turned around smiling at him. "Okay...I guess I did have a better time than I thought I would."

"See I told you I'd show you a good time M'lady." Chat said with a wink.

Ladybug blushed looking down at the ground for a moment before asking. "Will I...see you tomorrow?"

Chat was slightly surprised by her question but gave her a smile nonetheless. "Of course Buggaboo, I'll be here whenever you need me to be."

Ladybug's face blended with the color of her mask. "Buggaboo? Seriously?"

"I had to think of some kind of nickname for you." Chat said with a wide grin.

The princess gave a smirk. "Does that make you my kitty?" She said leaning in and touching his nose. When his face turned red she broke out in giggles. "Goodnight Chat..."

"G...Goodnight Princess."

Ladybug began to lean in towards the Prince as he did the same.

Plagg groaned from behind Adrien's head and took it upon himself to speed up the process by pushing the boy's head forward.

Chat and Ladybug's eyes widen as their lips came together suddenly. Ladybug closed her eyes and Chat did the same returning the kiss as well.

Ladybug smiled and pulled away walking back towards her room.

Chat watched as the blunette made her way back into the palace.

Before she walked through the curtains leading into her room she looked back at the Prince one last time, smiling at him before she finally went inside.

Chat retracted his baton allowing him to make his descent towards the ground below. Sheathing his baton back behind his back he looked up at the balcony with a sigh.

"I better get some good cheese for this." Plagg said before transforming back into his puma form.

Adrien rubbed the cat's head. "I'll make sure it's the best cheese the kingdom has to offer. Thanks bud."

Plagg and Chat walked down the path to find an entrance into the palace so they could get a good night sleep.

As they made their way passed the fountain something about the air was different. Plagg felt on edge looking around as he got the feeling that he and the blonde were not alone.

"What's wrong?" Adrien turned around when he noticed Plagg stopped.

That's when it happened, guards jumping out of the bushes and more appearing out of nowhere and started to make a grab at him.

Caught completely off his guard, but prepared to strike back Chat reached for his baton, but his arm was grabbed and his head was pushed face first on the ground.

Plagg was about to pounce to help the Prince but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his side and collapsed on the ground. He weakly turned his head to see what had hit him to find a feathered dart protruding from his side.

"Plagg!!" Chat shouted as he watched the cat collapsed on the ground and into a deep sleep.

A man approached from the shadows with a sinister smirk as he stared down at the boy.

Chat gasped recognizing the man as the King's advisor. "You! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm afraid you've overstayed you're welcome you filthy feline!" Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and Chats mouth was covered preventing him from saying anything else. "Make sure he's never heard from again."

Chat struggled to get away but to no avail the last thing he saw was Hawkmoth turning away heading back inside the castle before everything went black.

 _ooooooo_

"We're almost there." Alya held on to Nino's hand as she led him to the far side of the garden.

"Where exactly are we going?" The genie decided to ask.

"My favorite part of the garden." Alya said to the boy. "It's this beautiful pond surrounded by flowers and sometimes at night all the fireflies fly around and they give off this beautiful glow."

They came around the wall passed two hedges. The pond was there, but it was completely dark. Not a single firefly was out to lift the way.

"Oh...I guess tonight isn't one of those nights." Alya sighed feeling very disappointed.

Nino thought for a moment and then he had an idea. "Alya can you close your eyes for a moment?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Why?"

"Just trust me." He insisted. "Okay?"

Alya gave him a curious look, but simply followed his orders and closed her eyes.

Nino waved his hand in front of Alya to make sure her eyes were completely closed. Once he was absolutely sure that she couldn't see anything he snapped his fingers.

Firefly after firefly began appearing from then air he summoned at least a hundred before their presence began to draw out the rest from hiding.

"Okay open your eyes." He whispered to the girl.

When Alya opened her eyes she was surprised to see thousands of fireflies flying in the air and across the pond it was more beautiful than she's ever seen it before.

"Oh my gosh...there's more of them than there's ever been." She said and looked at the boy. "What exactly did you even do?"

"I...found them."

"In 15 seconds?"

"You just gotta know where to look."

"Isn't this your first time at the castle?"

"Are you going to question me all night or do you want to just enjoy the moment? Your choice."

Alya scoffed, shaking her head she looked back at the sight with a blissful sigh. "Well whatever you did I'm glad you did it. This is really...really..."

"Magical?" Nino said humoring himself a little.

Alya laughed. "I guess that's the best way to put it. I don't really believe in magic though..."

That surprised Nino. "You don't?"

Alya had a sad smile. "When I was little. I wished on a shooting star wishing my dad would come back and be with us again. If magic was real... he'd be back by now, there's no such thing as magic."

Nino felt his heart ache for her. As powerful as he was, even he didn't have enough power to bring someone back to life, he could do almost anything, but that was too far out of his reach.

"What would you wish for Nino?"

At the time it had been his freedom, but if he had to choose right now. It would be the ability to grant Alya's wish to be with her father again.

Nino held Alya's hand, she turned to around to see him staring at her. He didn't look away, his eyes were locked on hers.

"I may not have the power to bring your father back Alya, but if there's anything I could do to make you smile just say the word and I'll do it." He continued. "I don't want you to be sad, I like to see you smile."

"Hmph...you really are a strange guy." Alya laughed.

"Is that bad?"

"Actually...no." she said honestly. "I think it makes you unique. There's no one else like you."

"I could say the same about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

The genie pulled the Auburn haired girl closer to him until her chest was pressed against his. His hands was behind her and she had hers on placed on the upper part of his chest.

"I'm not...overstepping am I?" Nino asked with a nervous laugh.

"Not even close. I think you need to step a little further."

Nino's heart began to pound unevenly, it felt a lot like when he first spoke to Alya on the day he arrived at the palace, but way more intense.

Alya leaned forward closing her eyes and stood still as if she was waiting for something.

Nino was hesitant, he slowly leaned forward as a million thought ran through his mind. Was this safe? Should he really be putting his heart on the line when there was the possibility that he may never see her again?

As much as he wanted to believe that Adrien would set him free eventually, should he really be putting his entire faith in the blonde so soon?

Still, freedom or no freedom he was here now and all that mattered was now, he might never get this chance again. So he leaned in.

Before he could meet her lips he felt a sting in the side of his head that made him pull back. "What..."

Alya opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N..Nothing it's...AHHHH!" Nino crouched to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"Nino?!" Alya shouted worried and confused.

Nino tried to figure out why he was hearing the unbearable sound. It felt like the same feeling he got when his master was calling for him, but it was faint and now it sounded like a full on cry for help. That only met one thing.

 _Adrien..._

Something was wrong and the blonde was calling out for him. He had to find him wherever he was.

"Nino what's wrong?!" Alya got down to the ground on his level trying to figure out what warranted this reaction from the boy.

As soon as Nino was able to pinpoint the Adrien's location he got up from the ground. "I have to go. I'm really sorry, but it's important."

"Oh...okay? Where are you heading off too?" She asked.

Nino grabbed her hand helping her off the ground. "I get the feeling that Prince Chat Noir is in need of my help."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling." He answered quickly. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright then." Alya was a little upset that Nino was ditching her so suddenly, but before he left he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before making his way out of the gardens causing her to blush slightly.

Nino dashed through the greenery to find a secluded spot in the garden. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke to transport himself to wherever Adrien was.

Unknown to the genie someone was watching him and witnessed the display of magic right before their eyes.


	32. I need a break

**(Not a chapter)**

 **Okay...this is really hard for me to say...**

 **So I'm sure you noticed that there haven't been many updates recently and I've mentioned that there were things I was dealing with in my personal life and I tried to not let that stop me...**

 **But lately...it's been too much.**

 **I can't write chapters with the same passion I once had. My problems In the real world are effecting the way I write in here and I don't want that to continue.**

 **Originally, this was going to be me telling you guys that I was going to stop writing Fanfictions. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get my life together soon enough to be able to continue so I planned to just quit altogether.**

 **I was convinced by some friends to not completely drop my stories. I don't want to stop writing to be honest I want to continue writing, finish my stories and be able to write more in the future.**

 **But my friends did agree that I needed a break.**

 **As much as I want to keep up with the weekly schedule, it's kind of one of problems of my stress. I just wish I thought of it before I decided to post so many stories at once.**

 **Im not going to go deep into my problems but it is something I need to deal with and I didn't want to have you guys Wondering why there was no chapters posted.**

 **I may come back every now and then and post a chapter, but for now I won't be able to post weekly.**

 **One day I'll go back to following the schedule for each story, but for now I guess the stories will be on sort of a stand by until I can get things situated.**

 **Thanks for listening and I hopefully I can come back to give you guys the story you deserve.**

 **Have a wonderful day**


	33. Second Wish

**A/N:** **I keep getting questions if the Jasmine kissing Jafar scene will happen in this story between Marinette and Hawkmoth.**

 **Maybe it will.**

 **Maybe it won't.**

 **I GUESS WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT SAY?**

 _Second Wish_

When Nino rematerialized himself back into his original form, the first thing he noticed was that he was definitely underwater.

Due to his immortality and abilities with magic he was still able to breathe normally, but something wasn't right...

He used his magic to take him wherever the ring was, at the same time bringing him back to his current master.

Why was he in the ocean?

Nino looked around and gasped once he spotted the blonde.

"Adrien!"

Adrien's mouth was covered and his legs and hands were tied down, if he had tried to swim back to the surface it must have been futile. His eyes were closed and it occurred to Nino that the boy was losing consciousness due to his lack of oxygen.

Nino's first impulse was to get Adrien to safety. Wish or no wish he had to help him, he wasn't going to let him die.

When Nino reached out towards him the binds around his wrist began to surge and unbearable amount of pain that caused him to pull away.

He couldn't help him, when they left the cave it was only a temporary fix to create an opening for them to escape through. Saving his life would be permanent, Nino couldn't help him unless...

"Adrien! Dude! I can't help you unless you make a wish! If you can hear me, please I need to to give me some sign that you want to wish for me to save you!" When Adrien didn't respond, Nino grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Come on! Don't give out on me!"

Adrien's head bobbed back and forth making it look somewhat like he was nodding.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nino stated, he grabbed the blonde and used his magic to launched them from out of the water and back on dry land.

The genie lied him down on the ground, he leaned forward to check if the blonde was breathing.

Nothing.

Or at least that's what it seemed at first.

Adrien quickly sat up gasping for air in the next second, but due to his sudden awakening he ended up colliding heads with the genie who ended up throwing his head back in slight pain.

"W..Where am I?" Adrien said rubbing his forehead. He looked up at Nino. "What happened?"

"Dude that's what I'M trying to figure out! I heard you summoning me and when I came I found you in the middle of the ocean!" Nino dropped to his knees next to the boy. "Dude...don't scare me like that..."

Nino was surprised when the blonde wrapped his arms around him giving him a brotherly hug. "Thanks for being there Nino."

The genie chuckled. "Did I really have a choice?"

"Maybe...but it still means a lot to me. I'm really glad you're my friend."

The brunette's eyes widen and he couldn't help but to smile a little at that statement.

 _oooooo_

Marinette sat in a chair looking in the mirror as she brushed her now loose hair. She happily hummed to herself with a slight blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

Tikki sat in front of the mirror holding one of Marinette's ribbons, looking up at the girl with a smile she tried to remember the last time she's seen Marinette this happy, it was truly a wonderful moment.

Alya sat on the edge of the bed wondering the same thing and she looked at the scene with an amused smile.

"So I'm guessing the night out with Prince Kitty was an enjoyable one?" She asked.

Ladybug looked back at her friend with a smirk. "What makes you say that?" She tried to play it off, but the blush on her face was giving her away.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Your face is practically blending in with the rest of your outfit."

"I...don't know what you're talking about?" The blunette played with the end of her hair.

"That! That right there! You do that when you're nervous! Calm on girl, just admit it already."

"Admit what?"

"That you looooooove him." Tikki chirped.

"Okay you two need to stop." Marinette said in a giggle. "I think it's a little two early for that, but..." She looked towards the balcony with a dreamy sigh. "...I guess you can say I'm heading there."

Alya shrugged. "I'll take it."

"Well what about you Missy? You break any hearts while I was gone? A certain errand boy to the Prince perhaps?"

"Well unlike you smarty pants I'm not afraid to admit when I like someone." The Auburn head stuck her tongue at the princess before a frown crossed her face. "I honestly don't know what happened...we were having a great time but then Nino suddenly was in pain and when he finally got up he starting going on about the Prince needing him. It was pretty random...and... really strange."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at her friends story. "That is strange..."

"Yeah, then I came up here and found you in your room. I guess he must've spotted you guys coming back or something."

"If you want I could maybe talk to Chat Noir about letting Nino have a day off so you guys wouldn't be disturbed."

"That would be awesome!"

They laughed, a knock on the door brought their giggling to a halt.

"Come in!"

The door opened and there stood the King. Ladybug greeted him with a bright smile.

"Dad I'm so glad you're here!" She sat up from her chair and made her way to her father. "I have something really great to tell you that I'm sure will you'll be happy to hear!"

"As do I Ladybug..." The King said in an emotionless tone. "I have decided...to choose a husband for you."

Ladybug stopped in her tracks at her father's words. Tikki and Alya stared at the King as they both had a feeling that something was off about him. Tikki felt strange, there was something in the air and as much as she hated to say it felt a lot like...like...

...dark magic

Ladybug blinked once before speaking. "You...have?"

"Yes...I have chosen a man...who will be best suited for you... someone who will look after you...and the kingdom." The King stepped to the side allowing someone else to enter the room.

The trio gasped at the sight of the dark man that stood before him, as they were all shocked to see him there.

"Tomorrow...you will be wedded to Hawkmoth." The King declared.

Alya looked at the man with a sickening expression. "That's just nasty..."


	34. Treason

**"I can show you the woooorld!**

 **Shining shimmering splendid!**

 **This movies great but I can't help but think this songs a little blaaaaaannnd!"**

 **Opinions Opinions**

 **Anyway Hello to the 10 ppl who are reading this story glad you guys stuck around.**

 **Make sure to comment and I'll see you next chapter.** **Good day!**

 _Treason_

The girls stared at Hawkmoth mortified and confused. Why would the King choose him as Ladybug's suitor? It just didn't make any sense.

"I see that your speechless." The dark man said taking a hold of Ladybug's hand. "I tend to have that affect on a lady."

When he leaned forward to kiss her hand she snatched it away disgusted by his action. "I would NEVER marry you!" She walked over to her father. "Dad I've already made my decision, I wanted to tell you that I choose Prince Chat Noir."

The King said nothing. Marinette noticed the blank look in her father's eyes before she could ask what was wrong Hawkmoth intervened.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Prince Chat Noir has left." He said with little remorse. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing him again anytime soon."

"Don't be too sure about that."

Hearing his voice everyone turned their attention towards the balcony.

There in all his glory was Chat Noir, he looked like he was completely soaked and he threw a glare at the dark man. Behind him stood Nino with his arms crossed he also looked at Hawkmoth with a menacing look.

"Chat!" Ladybug said happily seeing the Prince.

"Why don't you tell them the truth Hawkmoth?" Chat marched over across the room and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You tried to have me killed!"

Hawkmoth was in a slight panic, but kept his expression at ease. He'd have to think his way around this situation. The King was still under his control after all.

"What a ludicrous statement, I don't know how you would ever come up with such a ridiculous story." He walked over to the King and placed a hand on his shoulder while gripping his staff in the other. "He's obviously lying..."

The King repeated his words. "Obviously...lying...the princess should marry...Hawkmoth."

"Dad why are you doing this?! What's wrong with you?!" Ladybug cried.

A dim light from inside the orb on Hawkmoth staff caught Nino's attention. There was dark magic in use here and by the looks of it , it was the reason the King was acting this way.

Nino bumped Chat's shoulder and gestured at the staff in Hawkmoth's hand. "Dude...look at that."

Adrien looked at the staff and noticed it had the same glow as the King's eyes. Was he being controlled?

Only one way to find out.

Chat Noir walked over to the man snatching the staff from him. "I think I might know what's wrong." With a single swing he smashed the top of the scepter into the wall breaking the orb in pieces.

A small black butterfly flew away from the King and disappeared out of sight. The King blinked as his eyes were slowly turning back to normal and he looked around noticing for the first time where he was.

"What...What's going on? What happened?"

Ladybug held on to her father's arm noticing the pained look on his face.

"Your majesty, it seems like your trusted advisor has been using this to control you." Chat said holding out the broken scepter.

"Dark magic." Nino spoke. "You'd have to be into some really shady things to get your hands on this kind of stuff."

King Tom whipped around and glared at the man. "Is this true?"

"Your highness if you would just let me explain-"

"How could you do this?! I trusted you! This will not end dearly for you!"

"Wow I've always thought you were sketchy but I'd never would've guess that you'd have brainwashing on your list as well." Alya spoke.

Hawkmoth noticed he was in a jam, he tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this problem, but couldn't find a solution.

He started to run.

"GUARDS!! GUARDS!!" The King yelled out as Hawkmoth was getting away.

Adrien and Nino proceeded to run after the criminal.

When they came across two separate hallways they had to think fast on which way he could've went.

"I'll go left you go right." Adrien said

Nino nodded before sprinting down the hall.

Going down his hallway Chat Noir went around the corner and spotted Hawkmoth.

"Stop!" He yelled chasing after him once again.

When Hawkmoth went around another corner he came across a dead end. He turned around to face the Prince and black. He was cornered.

"Give it up Hawkmoth." The feline Prince said drawing his weapon from behind him. "It's over for you."

Hawkmoth's eyes shifted from the boy's face to the black ring on his finger. Recognition began to fill his mind, he's seen that ring before.

The man chuckled. "That's what you might think, but I happened to have many tricks up my sleeve."

Hawkmoth threw something at the ground and was consumed by a cloud of smoke. Chat jumped into the cloud to attack but couldn't find him. When the cloud disappeared he realized that Hawkmoth was gone as well.

Chat growled, angry that he had let him get away and headed back to the princess room.

The King was in front of the door to Ladybug's room informing the guards of Hawkmoth's treason and to spread the word that he'd be arrested on sight.

Chat walks into the room and noticed that Nino had came back as well. He was sitting on the bed next to Alya.

Ladybug who had been pacing around her room glanced towards the door when she heard someone entered. Her face lit up at the sight of her kitty.

"Chat!" She rushed over throwing herself into his arms as he held her lovingly. "Are you okay? Nino told us what happened."

"He...did?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth nearly had you killed and Nino has to jump in and save you."

Chat raised an eyebrow at the genie wondering if he told then the full story. Nino winked at the blonde as to tell them that he hadn't revealed exactly HOW he saved them.

"How did you know Chat Noir needed your help?" Alya asked.

"I have a special talent for these kinds of things. I just...knew." Nino smiled.

"Well I'm just glad nothing happened to you." Ladybug said resting a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Chat blushed underneath his mask and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You're going to have to try alot harder to get rid of me M'lady." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hands. "Are you okay though?"

"I don't think you need to worry about me, I can take care of myself remember?" She said with a wink.

"Yes, but you're a princess and as your Prince I'll always be here to keep you safe and happy."

"Oh my goodness now I'm really about to throw up." Alya said making fake gagging noises.

Nino covered his mouth trying to conceal his laugh, but his shaking shoulders were giving him away.

Chat rolled his eyes and lifted Ladybug's chin to bring her lips in for a kiss.

A throat cleared and everyone's head turned to look at the entrance to see the King standing there.

Chat gulped as the King stared directly at him, then his gaze shifted to his daughter. "What's this?"

"Oh um...hi Dad." Ladybug said with a blush as she stepped away from Chat. "I was trying to tell you before that...I've picked Chat."

Chat's eyes widen a little as his heart pounded against his chest. Yes it was obvious, but hearing her say it was still breathtaking.

"I can't believe this..." The King said and his smile grew into a large grin. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!! Oh praise the gods!!!"

King Tom grabbed Chat and lifted him into a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations my boy!"

Releasing a nearly out of breath Chat he pushed the boy over towards his daughter and instinctively Chat grabbed onto her.

Ladybug blinked but gave a smile up at the Prince and hugged him. Chat held her tighter in his arms resting his chin above her head.

"This is great! We'll announce your engagement as soon as possible, but of course you two will decide when you want the actual wedding. You two will be happy and then one day you will rule together as King and Queen."

Chat opened his eyes as he was snapped out of his moment for a split second. "K..King."

"Of course my boy, not only can I trust that you'll care for my daughter. You have all the qualities of someone who will be a perfect to lead this kingdom. Brave, gallant, and above all trustworthy. You will be the perfect heir to the throne!"

The Kings happiness became contagious and Ladybug couldn't help but feel a little excited about what's to come. She really felt like she could fall in love with Chat Noir and they'd be happy together it wouldn't feel like a forced marriage.

Chat was also happy, but not at the same extent. He wanted to be by Marinette's side and to do that he'd have to eventually rule the entire kingdom.

As great as it seemed, he couldn't help but feel a little afraid.


	35. MonoCon 2018

**Hey guys what's up?**

 **I got a quick announcement for you guys...are you ready for this.**

 **Well no need for build up you can already see it in the freaking title.**

 **ANYWAY LETS GET RIGHT TO THE POINT!!!**

 **I'm going to be attending this year's MomoCon at the Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta GA**

 **On May 24 -27**

 **I'm gonna be there for ALL FOUR DAYS.**

 **Last year I had attended for one day and it was AWESOME.**

 **This year I'll be able to be there for EVERYDAY.**

 **See if you can find me XP**

 **If you want to know more follow me on Instagram ( _BluroseSnow_ )**

 **I'll be posting pictures of my cosplays soon.**

 **I'm going as Harley Quinn, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **P.S if for some reason I can't go as Ladybug, I'll be going as Chat Noir for that day instead.**

 **Hope to see some of you guys there. I wasn't able to find alot of Miraculous lovers last year cause the show was too new. Hopefully I'll get lucky this year.**

 **If I don't see you There I hope to see you guys at future conventions!**

 **Au Revoir!!!**


	36. Conflict

_Conflict_

The next day Alya was alone in the castle library. She started gathering books with information on genealogy and anything else that looked like it would help and sat them on a nearby table.

She was currently waiting for Nino to arrive so they could start their search on something that might give them some information about where he's come from.

Alya really did want to know more about him and this was also a good excuse for them to spend a little more time together. Nino had apologize over and over again for running off last night, and even though she was a little upset at the time she didn't hold a grudge.

Instead she just told him that he could make up for it by meeting her in the library the next morning and then the two of them could have lunch together.

She could hardly wait.

Alya had already collected at least 20 different books from off the shelves. She looked over near the entrance wondering what was taking Nino so long.

 _Wait...does he even know where the library is? I don't think I ever told him..._

Alya sweat dropped at the thought that he might've been lost trying to get here, so she decided to take the initiative to go look for him.

To her surprise and utter disgust, when she opened the door she was face to face with the last person she wanted to run into that day.

"Hey babe.~" Harold said taking a step towards the Auburn haired girl causing her to take a step back. "It's been awhile."

"Really? I don't think it was long enough. I'll let you know when I actually want to see your face." Alya tried to move past them but he had blocked the way, closing the door in the process. Alya was beginning to lose her patience. "Move..."

"Why the rush foxy lady?" The guard smirked.

"I happen to be meeting someone today and I rather be with them right now than with you."

"You mean that errand boy with the visiting Prince?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me babe you don't want to get involved with that guy...there's something...weird about him..."

"Oh and I supposed you just expect me to take YOUR word for it?"

"I would if I were you."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Get out of my way." Alya once again tried to push pass Harold, but the guard grabbed her by the arm keeping her in place. "What the heck are you doing?! Let me go!"

"What do you even see in that guy anyway?" Harold asked in an angry tone. "He's nothing but a servant, a nobody, I'm strong, I could give you anything you want, and my status would make you even more then just the princess right hand woman. What more can you want?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Alya spat back with just as much anger. "I don't care about your status or the things you have. You took advantage of me Harold, you played with my heart and then you stomped it into the ground. I need someone who is willing to understand what I want and not treat me like something he can just put away anytime he wants to!"

Alya snatched her arm away more determined than ever to leave, but Harold wasn't having it.

"No..." he grabbed her arm again, his grip being tighter than before. "You're not going anywhere..."

oooooo

Nino was having a hard time finding the library. Now that he thought about it, he never did ask Alya where it was. Looking in every room and turning every corner, he could definitely say that he was lost.

 _Maybe I should find Princess Ladybug and ask her where it is...or maybe I could ask a random guard or a maid._

The genie sighed as he continued to look for anyone who might know the way. For some reason, there seemed to be no one on this side of the castle. Just his luck.

He couldn't use his magic to get him there. He had to either know where he was going or his master had to already be there and Chat was currently with Ladybug.

Nino decided maybe he should go back the way he came, but stopped when he heard a noise coming down the hall.

Nino went over to investigate thinking that it might be someone who knows there way around the castle and could lead him to the library.

Around the corner there was a large door that he never seen when he reached for the handle he froze at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Get off of me!"

What was going on? It sounded like someone was in trouble, even worse it sounded like the voice belonged to...

Nino barged through the door just in time to hear a piercing scream.

Alya was trying to fight off what it looked to be one of the guards. The same guard who he saw harassing Alya on the day that they arrived.

He had her pinned down on the table while she tried to fight him off, books were scattered all around the floor as a result.

Nino charged into Harold knocking him off of Alya and onto the ground. Nino quickly got off the ground glaring at the guard and looked back at Alya who looked more shaken than ever.

"Hey are you alright?" Nino asked reaching out to the girl.

Alya fixed the sleeve of her dress that had been pulled down. "I...I don't know..." Her eyes widen when she noticed something behind him. "NINO LOOK OUT!"

Nino managed to dodge the upcoming attack from Harold who was now up and off the ground with his sword drawn.

"I'm getting tired of you!" He growled at the genie.

Harold began swinging at Nino like a mad man, trying to get rid of the brunette once and for all. Unfortunately for him the brunette was too fast, even if Harold did managed to get a hit in it wouldn't matter since Nino was immortal, but it would also blow his cover, he had to be careful.

Nino came to a dead end down one of the lanes in the library. He turned around to face his attacker. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I always get what I want and what I want right now is Alya, but I can't have her especially with you around."

"Dude, she doesn't WANT you! Why don't you just get that through that thick head of yours?!"

"Oh and like you're the better choice. Alya doesn't need to be with a freak like you!" Nino blinked at the guards words who simply smirked at him. "I know what you are punk, I saw you that day in the garden, you used some kind of spell to disappear and you also used it to save the Prince that we threw OFF THE EDGE OF A CLIFF. How ELSE could you have found him!"

Harold aimed the sword at his throat. "No magic trick of yours is gonna get you out of this."

Nino glanced up and sent a grin to the guard. "Alright you got me, but before I go, why don't I show you one last trick hmm?"

Harold gave a confused look when Nino snapped his fingers. There was a rumble from above and Harold looked up to see all the books flying from their shelves and toppling on top of him until he was completely burried.

Nino sighed in relief and looked up when Alya had came around the corner. Seeing the pile of books on the ground she asked. "What happened? Where's Harold?"

The brunette looked back at the pile of books. "He's catching up on some heavy reading." He said with a slight chuckle. "Come on let's go find some help-"

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Harold burst from the pile of books sword in hand.

Nino threw a hand out in front of Alya to protect her and Alya held on his arm as the guard came charging at them. Right when he was about to strike, a familiar silver baton parried the swords attack knocking the weapon from the guards hand.

Prince Chat Noir pointed his weapon at the fiend glaring at him. "Don't even think about trying to get your weapon."

Harold gritted his teeth. "Why you little-" It almost seemed like he was about to strike the blonde until Plagg I'm his panther form appeared and growled at the boy making him freeze in his tracks.

Ladybug was also there and was next to Alya as soon as she noticed the shook expression on her friend's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Alya glanced up at the brunette. She smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder giving his arm a slight squeeze. "...I am now."

oooooo

Harold was arrested for assault, attempted murder and questioned for being an accomplice for Hawkmoth's crimes against the King.

Later that evening Alya was sitting in her favorite spot of the garden twirling a Lily between her fingers.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She looked over at Nino who was coming from around the hedge.

"Well this is my favorite spot, how sweet of you to remember."

Nino smiled and sat down next to the Auburn haired girl. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah...I always knew Harold was a jerk, but...I don't know. I guess I never thought he'd try to..." Her words began to drift away and Nino could tell that she was still a bit shaken by what happened. "Anyway...I'm sorry we never got to find that information on your past. Maybe we could reschedule?"

"Hey don't worry about that, even though I am curious to know more about where I came from I'm really not in any particular rush. Also, that whole thing in the library, is over and done with now. That dude's not gonna be around to hurt you anymore." Nino held on to her hand. "I promise. I won't let any harm come to you."

There was a faint blush on Alya's cheek. "You really are something else. You know that?"

Nino chuckled. "I've been told."

It was silent for a moment, Nino kept his gaze on Alya the entire time. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he found himself leaning in and his lips were against hers.

When he pulled back she noticed the surprise look on her face and he wondered if he made the right move.

"Uhhh...s.. sorry...I just..."

Alya took his face in her hands pulling him closer and whispered. "What for?" She then reconnected their lips for a second kiss.

It took Nino a moment to realize what was happening, he then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl's frame returning her affection.

The thought of finally having his freedom never seemed more sweeter than it did now.

He'd finally have someone to share it with.


	37. Broken Promises

_Broken Promises_

It was near twilight as the sun was beginning to set for that evening. Chat sat in his room on the lounge by the the window looking down at the city below while Plagg snored over on his bed of pillows that was way bigger than he was due to him being in his kwami form.

He finally made it, he was finally where he wanted to be and he would no longer have to have a care in the world and best of all, he finally won the heart of the girl he desired.

And yet...he couldn't have the luxury of enjoying it.

They wanted to make him King...no...they wanted to make Chat Noir King, but Chat Noir was only a facade.

Underneath the mask he was just a common street rat, not a Prince. How would the King react to the truth? How would the citizens react?

Worst of all...what if Marinette found out the truth?

There's a knock on the door and a soft voice follows. "Guess who."

Ladybug enters the room with a smile. She closes the door behind her and makes her way over to Chat by the window.

"Here you are." She said taking a seat next to the blonde. "I haven't seen you all day, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Adrien chuckled. "I wouldn't dare dream of doing such a thing M'lady, but...I do admit I do have a couple of things on my mind."

"Care to share?"

The Prince sighed. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I wanted to be next to you so bad it didn't fully occur to me that you would be queen soon, which means your future husband would be King...being me."

"Do you regret being with me?"

"No of course not M'lady!" Chat quickly said to assure her. "I would never. I couldn't be more happy to be by your side. I just...I know we've known each other for a short time, but...do you really think I'm qualified to help you lead this kingdom."

"I tend to wonder the same thing about myself." Ladybug spoke. "I wonder if I would make any difference as queen than my father would, at times I wondered if there was even anything that I could do for my Kingdom. The day you and I met in the market and the night you and I snuck out of the palace, that was the most I've ever gotten to see my kingdom outside of the palace and there's so much I want to do to help my people."

"I think you would make a great queen." Chat said honestly. "Better than any other Queen or King this kingdom has ever had."

"What if I suddenly said that I wanted to leave it all and give up the rights to being queen? How would you react?"

"I'd grab you by the hand and follow you wherever you wanted to go. Marinette when I came here the crown wasn't what I wanted, I just wanted to see you again, if ruling this kingdom isn't something you would want then we'll start a new life elsewhere." Chat held Ladybug's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm never leaving your side...ever."

The princess in red blinked at his words. "You...said my name."

Chat Noirs eyes widen as he realized his mistake. "I...I did?"

"Yes you said 'Marinette.'"

The feline Prince rubbed the back of his neck. "S..sorry I couldn't help it...I've been trying to prevent that from happening."

"It's fine it's not your fault. Technically you're not supposed to find out my name until after the wedding, but...I think it's okay. Plus I like hearing you say it." She looked up into his eyes and Chat once again found himself getting lost in them. "Can you...tell me yours? It's only fair right?"

The blonde chuckled and rest his forehead against hers. "My name is Adrien."

"Adrien..." She repeated the name. "I like the name Adrien."

Something about the sound of his name coming from her lips made his face hotter than the summer desert. He looked into her eyes once again admiring their beauty, but he wanted to see more of her

He reached for the edge of the mask silently asking permission for it's removal. When she said nothing he pulled the red fabric away revealing her entire face.

Marinette really was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. In fact he would bet that he'd never ever see anyone else that could possibly compare.

Getting lost in her eyes once again he almost didn't see her hand reach up for his mask as well. His reaction was to pull away slightly from her reach which made her halt in the process. After a moment Adrien reached for her hand and placed it on his cheek silently asking her to proceed. She continued to remove his mask and placed it beside hers.

Marinette rested her hand on his cheek staring back into his striking green eyes. The brightest emeralds wouldn't even catch her attention away from them as she felt herself being drawn to him.

She spoke his name. "Adrien.."

His hand rested on her waist while the other caressed her cheek. "Marinette..."

The blunette closed her eyes and the blonde took the initiative to lean in. Taking her lips for his own he kissed her until his last breath and even then he didn't stop.

Adrien pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lied her on her back against the lounge as they kissed under the moonlight peeking through the window.

Adrien didn't want this to end, he couldn't let it end. He had to keep Marinette from finding out the truth or he would lose her forever.

Even if it meant he'd have to break his promise to a friend...

oooooooo

Harold sat in his cold and dark cell glaring at the wall. When he heard footsteps he assumed it was another guard coming to check on him or most likely laugh at him.

"Don't even bother unless you're going to open this cell and fight me like a real man." He ended with a grunt.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Harold turned around to see Hawkmoth standing on the otherside of the cell.

"You!" Harold shouted standing up and running over to the bars. "This is all your fault! You're the reason I'm in here!"

"On the contrary..." Hawkmoth spoke calmly. "I simply asked for you to keep that Cesaire girl out of my way. You were the one who took it to the extreme."

The man scoffed from his cell and turned away from the dark man. "What are you even doing here?"

"I've come to gather any information you might have gotten before your... predicament."

"Information about what?"

"Prince Chat Noir."

"I could care less for that stupid cat boy and his dumb pet...although there's something weird about his friend."

"How so?"

"He disappeared in the garden in a puff of smoke and not to long after that he came back with the Prince after we threw him out in the ocean..." Harold continued. "...and in the library he snapped his fingers and a whole row of perfectly shelved books came toppling down on top of me, I'm telling you there something strange about that kid."

Hawkmoth's suspicions were confirmed. That ring he saw on Chat's finger and the reason why it looked familiar. Chat Noir was Adrien in disguise and that servant of his was in fact the genie that was hidden inside.

What an interesting turn of events.

Hawkmoth turned away to leave, but stopped when Harold called after him.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?!"

"What would that be?"

"Aren't you going to let me out of here."

Hawkmoth gave a dark chuckle. "I see no reason to do such a thing. You are no longer of any use to me." With that said he disappeared into the darkness leaving a very angry Harold behind.

"WHY YOU SHIFTY NO GOOD SON OF A- !!!"

oooooooo

The next day, Nino couldn't possibly get any happier than he was at this moment. He was so happy that it was hard for him not to start floating in midair as his head was literally heading for the clouds.

"Good morning Prince!" He said entering Chat's room. "How are we feeling today!"

Chat Noir fell out of his chair scared out of his skin by the sudden greeting. Plagg laughed at his misfortune.

"Heh..Sorry Dude." Nino said flying over to help the blonde off the floor.

When Adrien was up he gave the genie a curious look. "What's up with you today?"

"I'm just the happiest mystical being in the whole universe. I had the best day with Alya yesterday. Man that girl is really something else." He said with a wide grin. " And that's not even the best part."

"What's the best part?"

"I'll be able to be with her as a free man!" Nino shouted happily. "I didn't want to bother you yesterday cause I knew you were with the Princess, but now that you're free, if it isn't too much trouble do you think we can make the wish now?"

Chat frowned at his question and looked at the ground. "Nino...I...I can't."

"Sure you can! All you have to do is say 'Nino I wish for your freedo-"

"No Nino I can't!" The blonde shouted. "I...I can't wish for your freedom."

Nino blinked confused at what Adrien was saying at first, but his words were slowly sinking in. "You can't...or you won't?"

Chat sighed turning back towards his friend. "I'm sorry Nino, but things have changed. They want me to become King, they want ME to RULE. I can't let anyone find out the truth...I can't let Ladybug find out the truth. I can't wish you free."

Every sentence, every word, every syllable, hit Nino harder and harder. He didn't know what to think, he felt angry, he felt sad, but neither of those emotions came close to the utter betrayal he felt.

"So... you're telling me..." The genie started. "That I can't have my freedom, that I can't finally have a life so I can be with my girlfriend...just so you can keep lying to yours?"

When Adrien didn't respond Nino gave a bitter laugh. "I should've known...why did I ever think that you would be any different? You even went as far as to say we were friends, but you know what it's no one else's fault, but mine. Since I was the IDIOT who actually BELIEVED YOU!"

"Nino please-"

"If you need me you know how to find me." The brunette said heading towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of the day, 'your highness'"

Nino slammed the door on his way out. Adrien sighed and noticed that Plagg was giving him somewhat of a disappointed look.

"What?" Adrien said slightly irritated. "I did what I had to do! It's the only way you and I can continue to live like this."

Plagg's ears went flat. "You just broke your promise to him Adrien. I may not be the wisest being out there, but I'm pretty sure there's something wrong about breaking your promise to someone."

"And what do you know?!" The blonde shouted once again. "All you care about is cheese, who are you to judge me?!"

Plagg gave a sad look slightly hurt by the harsh comment and he sat down his half eaten wheel before flying towards the window.

"Plagg...Plagg wait I didn't mean it..." Before he could catch the kwami Plagg pushed the window open and flew away.

Adrien tugged on the ends of his hair, he managed to push both of his friends away and no one else knew his secret.

In that moment...he was truly alone.


	38. Regrets

_Regrets_

Nino has never experienced a mix of so many negative emotions at once. He felt loss on what to do, he was really hoping that this time would be different that this would finally be his ticket to a normal life.

He was a fool to think Adrien was sincere about setting him free.

Nino didn't have much time left, once Adrien made his third wish he'd be pushed back into the ring trapped once again until someone else finds him and uses their three given wishes.

The cycle will continue for all eternity...this was his life...his curse.

He will never know what it will be like to be his own master...

"Nino!"

He turned around and saw Alya running towards him. She was wearing a beautiful satin dress, her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore jewelery. She looked like a princess herself.

When she reached him she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. "I've been looking for you. Is that what you're wearing to the celebration?"

"Celebration? What celebration?" Nino asked.

"The King's going to announce Ladybug and Chat Noir's engagement later this evening." She said with a proud grin. "Come on let's go get you some clothes and head over there, we can't be late!" When Nino didn't move Alya noticed the saddened expression on his face and she stopped trying to pull him along. "Nino, what's wrong?"

"Alya...I have something to tell you... something important..." He said looking at the ground.

"What is it?"

When Nino opened his mouth a burning feeling started to emit from the bonds around his wrist causing him to wince.

"Nino what's wrong?" Alya asked seeing the pained look on his face.

Nino groaned once the burning sensation had finally subsided. He couldn't reveal his identity without the permission of his master. Just his luck...

"I'm fine..." Nino said then looked into Alya's hazel eyes. "Do...do you think we could skip the ceremony?"

Alya's eyebrow raised at the question. "Why would we do that?"

"Alya...I can't tell you the entire truth. If I could I would tell you everything, but I am bound to keep it a secret until told otherwise..." Nino sighed. "I'm won't be here for very long, I don't know when I'll have to leave, but when I do I won't have time to say goodbye."

Alya could feel her heart breaking from his words. What was he even talking about? Was the Prince sending him off somewhere?

"I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can before that happens. Can you do that for me?"

Alya thought for a second wondering the pros and cons of missing the ceremony. She already knew what the announcement was, but she still wanted to be there for Marinette.

Still...if what Nino was saying was true and she would no longer see him she wanted to hang on to what little time they had together. Marinette would understand right?

"Okay." She said grabbing on to his hand. "There is this one place in town I've always wanted to go to."

Nino smiled squeezing her hand in return and followed her out of the palace.

oooooooo

Chat was sound asleep his his room while the castle was in a hustle to get everything set. He dozed off not to long after the servants came and helped him get ready for the ceremony and he needed a little time to clear his head.

A purple butterfly entered the room through the opened window and fluttered over to the sleeping Prince and landed near his hand that held his ring.

In a puff of smoke the butterfly transformed into his original form. Nooroo frowned as he watched the boy who was fast asleep. He then looked over at the ring on his finger which was his main objective.

Using his tiny hands he carefully grabbed both edges of the ring and slowly began sliding it off of the boy's finger. He halted every time it seemed that Adrien was about to open his eyes, but the boy still remained asleep.

Once the ring was fully removed the purple kwami carried it with him over to the window. He gave one last look to the boy.

"I'm sorry..." Then he flew back to his master.

oooooooo

"Where is he?" Ladybug asked herself when she peeked through the curtains as her father was coming close to making Chat Noir's introduction.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Marinette. Just relax." Tikki tried to assure the princess.

"You might want to prepare yourself for disappointment, just in case." Plagg muttered which caused Tikki to glare at him.

Ladybug checked over by the stairs to see if he was on his way up and beamed when she saw him making his way up.

"Chat! Where have you been? It's almost time!" She said rushing down to greet him.

She didn't notice the sad expression on his face nor did she listen when he was trying to get her attention.

"Ladybug there's...there's something I need to tell you." He tried.

"It'll have to wait, my father's about to present you to the entire kingdom!"

"Marinette it's important-!"

"Shhh! You're not supposed to go around saying my real name remember? We can talk right after the ceremony okay? I promise."

Ladybug fixed up his appearance while Chat desperately tried to talk to her. "Princess please I just need you to listen for just a-"

"It is my deepest honor to present my daughters chosen suitor and your future King!" Marinette's father had announced. "I give you Prince Chat Noir!"

On que Ladybug pushed Chat Noir through the curtains revealing him to the entire kingdom and the crowd went wild. He was frozen in his spot until the King had gestured for him to step forward and address his subjects.

He tried to maintain his charming smile as he lifted a hand to wave at the crowd. "Oh boy..."


	39. Obedience

_Obedience_

Hawkmoth watched from his hidden tower as he glared at the Prince below who was being cheered on by thousands of subjects.

He noticed a purple butterfly heading towards the window that he was looking through and gave a sinister smile at what the insect was carrying.

Nooroo transformed back into his original form as he approached the dark man.

"Master I have retrieved the ring as you asked." The kwami spoke.

"Well done Nooroo." The man plucked the ring from the floating being and looked back down at the crown. "Those fools...cheering for that boy as if he's something special. Just they wait...soon they'll be cheering for a different name...mine."

Hawkmoth turned away slipping the ring on his finger. He rose his hand into the air as the ring began to shine off a green light.

"Genie of the ring! I summon thee! Come to me at once!"

ooooo

"Wait so you have five other sisters?" Nino asked a little surprised by the new information.

"Yep. Three older ones and a pair of younger twins." Alya and Nino walked down the street hand in hand while each of their free hands held ice cream cones from a nearby vendor named Andre.

"So where's the rest of your family then?" The brunette asked out of curiosity."

"My older sisters are all happily married outside of the kingdom, I see them about two or three times a year." She continued. "My younger siblings are living with our grandmother here in town."

"How come they don't live in the castle with you and your mom?"

"My little sisters are a handful...they'd tear that place apart of given the chance and as big as the castle is they'd run off somewhere and we'd never be able to find them. They're better off with our grandma, plus they seem to be more well-behaved around her anyway."

Alya let out a frustrated time remembering how difficult it was watching her sisters which made Nino chuckle.

"Well if you ask me they sound like angels." Nino said with slight sarcasm.

"That's because you haven't met them." Alya smiled for a moment, bit gave a slight frown. "Hey Nino...I'm pretty much missing my best friends engagement party right now. You think maybe you can let me in on why you have to go away so soon?"

Nino tensed for a moment. He sighed before speaking. "Alya I can't..."

"Come on I won't tell anyone I promise!" She tried her hand at the puppy face look.

Nino's heart jumped at the sight and he looked away in an attempt to calm his heart down. He wanted to tell her he really did but the magic of the ring was preventing him from doing so.

"I...well..." He tried to think of something to say until he suddenly had an idea. "Okay how about this."

Alya tilted her head slightly confused but was prepared to listen.

"What if...hypothetically...I had these abilities. Special abilities that allowed me to make people happy and because of these abilities I have to go away that way I can make more people happy?" He gave somewhat of a nervous smile as Alya took his words into thought.

"So...you're like a magician or something?" She asked.

"Yeah something like that." He answered, at least she was close.

"So your job is to make people happy?" When Nino nodded she continued. "Well...in that case you have to stay."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause if you're gone then...I won't be happy." She spoke honestly. "But if you stay then I'll always be happy."

Nino felt his heart clenched at her words. He wished with all his heart that it was that simple.

Nino stopped holding on to the brown eyed girl's hand. "You know...I think I can see myself falling in love with you."

Alya blushed redder than she's ever done before and for the first time she stuttered. "S...Same here...and if you stay then...maybe...we could."

Nino leaned in and Alya closed her eyes waiting to feel the brunettes lips against hers. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and saw the brunette clutching his head in pain.

"Nino?!" Alya reached out for the boy. "Nino what's wrong?"

"Agggh!" He couldn't answer he could feel the rings power trying to pull him back to obey his master's call.

No...not now...Just a little bit longer...

"Nino this is the third time this has happened do you need to see a doctor or something?!"

Nino grabbed on to Alya's shoulders both of them dropping their ice creams on the ground. He looked into her eyes with an serious and pained expression.

"Alya I don't have much time, but I want you to know that I-!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and trailed through the air in the direction of the castle.

Alya stared at the spot where her lover once was.

"Nino?Nino?!"

oooooo

Nino reappeared on his knees with his eyes shut closed. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger.

"A few minutes...that's all I needed. I just needed a few more minutes." He stood up from his place on the ground and turned around ready to lash out at the blonde. "You know what dude I got a lot of things to say to-"

He froze, the figure behind wasn't Adrien at all. Standing there was Hawkmoth wearing the ring with a sinister smile.

"So this whole time you were the genie inside the ring. How interesting."

Nino's eyes trailed to the ring on the man's finger. "W..Where did you get that?"

"That's none of your concern. I wear the ring now which means..." He stepped forward. "You are under my control and for my first wish. I wish to rule this entire land as King!"

"No way dude I'll never grant your-!" Nino let out a scream of pure agony as the braces began to burn around his wrist. "AGGGHHHH!!!" He dropped on his knees and tried to catch his breath as the pain began to fade.

"So...what was that you were saying." The dark man gave a dark smile.

Nino glared at the braces around his wrist, when he saw Hawkmoth's feet before him he looked up to see the evil mans look of triumph as he waited for what was expected.

The genie sighed, feeling defeated he raised his hand and replied. "As you wish."

He snapped his fingers.

 **Mr Stark i dont feel so good...**

 ***fades away***


	40. New Master

**A/N: First off i would like to apologize for the infinity wars reference i honestly couldnt help myself lol.**

 **Second im gonna try to update A Miraculous World on Thursdays. This story is coming to a close as you can tell so hopefully chapters shouldnt be too difficult.**

 **Enjoy**

 _New Master_

Alya has never ran so fast in her life. She rushed all the way back to the castle to try to fine the one person who can explain what in the world could've happened to Nino.

When she arrived at the castle the ceremony was still in full swing and she took the steps up towards the terrace to find the one person she's looking for.

She appears in front of two guards who are standing near the entrance and move so that they are blocking the way.

"Move!" Alya demanded. "I need to speak to Prince Chat Noir."

"Only Royals are aloud pass this point." The guard informed.

"I am the Princess's lady in waiting you have to let me in!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir's attention shift towards Alya's voice and they see that she is trying to get pass the guards.

"Stand down!" Ladybug commanded seeing her best friend. "Let her through."

The guards gave a look to one another before stepping out of the way, allowing Alya to approach the Princess.

"Alya what's wrong is everything alright?" The blunette asked.

"No everything is NOT alright!" She turned towards the Prince who stood not to far behind Ladybug and pointed an accusing finger towards you. "I've got some questions for you Mister!"

The masked boy's eyes widened confused and yet slightly intimidated by the Auburn haired girl.

"M..Me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes 'you'! I was out in the town with Nino because he told me that he had to go away soon and out of nowhere he started crouching in pain again before he...disappeared!!"

"Where did he run off too?" Ladybug asked. "You didn't follow him?"

"He didn't 'run off' anywhere! I mean he LITERALLY DISAPPEARED! As in one moment he was standing in front of me and then POOF he was gone! He was going on about these abilities that he had that we're the reason why he had to go." Alya turned back towards to Prince. "I'm positive you know what's going on so start talking NOW!"

"Chat Noir what's going on?" The masked girl asked the Prince.

The blonde was confused as well. Nino just disappeared out of nowhere? How??

Adrien sighed, he knew exactly why Nino was behaving strangely. He denied him his freedom and now the genie's wish of ever having a normal life was taken away from him and it was all his fault...

Nino didn't deserve that...

"Im sorry...I'm so sorry." He spoke softly. "You both deserve to know the truth..."

Alya and Ladybug's eyes widen to his words, but continued to listen intently.

"The truth is I-"

The ground began to shake interrupting the blonde's confession. The sky turned dark as the once sunny sky was now clouded in a dark purple.

The crowd below was in a slight panic at the sudden change of atmosphere. The King was taken back as well as he wondered what was happening as the trio joined his side.

"Papa what's happening?" Marinette asked looking up at the dreary sky.

"I'm not sure..." The King said trying to decipher the situation as well. Then his crown began to glow as it lifted up from off his head and floated behind them. "What in the name..."

Standing behind the group was Hawkmoth. With a smile more sinister than ever before as the crown landed on top of his head.

"Well hello your majesties." He greeted coldly. "I hope I wasn't missed too much."

"Hawkmoth!" The King shouted in anger. "Guards! Guards!"

"You're no longer the one in control your highness." The dark man shouted. "I'm the new King now and it's time to get back at everyone who has ever wronged me. Why don't we start with you princess?"

Chat stood in front of Ladybug in a protective stance as he drew his staff. "Not a chance Hawkmoth!"

"Foolish boy, do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"I know I do, you're not going to be King and I'll make sure of it!" Chat reached for his finger for the ring just to come to a shocking realization.

The ring was gone.

"Looking for this?" Chat glanced up in horror to see the ring resting on Hawkmoth's finger.

"H...How did you-"

"Finders keepers you mangy feline. I control the genie now!"

The ground began to shake once again and standing taller than the castle itself was Nino who was now a giant under Hawkmoth's demand.

Ladybug gasped not sure if what she was seeing was real and Alya stood by her suffering the same dilemma.

Nino looked down at the crowd as everyone was now in an uproar trying to get away from the 'beast' that they saw. His gaze landed on Alya who looked up at him with pure and utter shock.

"N...Nino?" She called out his name, but wasn't sure if he would even hear her given his height.

He did and it only made what he was about to do even more painful. The genie bent down and grabbed the castle from out of the ground slowly lifting it up and bringing it to the top of a nearby mountain.

Chat extended his staff and began to make his way towards the large brunette while dodging the any fallen debris in his way.

He appeared on the genie's shoulder and shouted as loud as he could. "Nino what are you doing?! You have to stop!!"

"I'm sorry dude..." Nino replied sadly. "I would if I could...but I have a new master now."

Nino sets the castle on the top of the mountain unable to fight the power of the ring. Adrien could only watch.

"Hawkmoth I order you to stop this at once!" Tom shouted.

"As I have said before you no longer make the orders here...I do! Now bow before your new King!" Hawkmoth commanded.

"We will NEVER bow to you!" Ladybug announced shooting a glare at the man.

"If you won't obey my word, than I'll MAKE you obey!" He turned towards Nino. "Genie of the ring! For my second wish I want you to make me the most powerful sorcerer this world has ever seen!"

Nino cringed at the demand wanting to fight the control placed over him to obey his command, but it was no use. He lifted his hand...

"Nino no! You have to fight it!" Adrien gave a desperate plea.

Nino snapped his fingers and a cloud of magic surrounded Hawkmoth giving him the abilities to desired. With his newfound abilities he brought back his once broken staff and glared down at the Royal family.

"If you won't kneel before a King..." He spoke in a dark tone. "Then you shall cower before a sorcerer!"


	41. Power

**Wow it's been FOREVER hasn't it?**

 **I really did miss writing this story and I missed you guys as well :D**

 **Hopefully it wont be too long before the next update, I won't make any promises but I will try my best.**

 _Power_

Hawkmoth admired his brand new staff and gave a malicious smile towards the King and his daughter. "Now...I'll say it once more. BOW TO ME!" He summoned threw black butterflies that made their way over to the the three. Once the insects made contact with each of them they were all forced to bow on the ground. Marinette, Alya, and the King struggled trying to fight the sudden control Hawkmoth had over their bodies.

Plagg who was in panther form charged at the man ready to attack. Hawkmoth simply chuckled at the creatures feeble attempt and pointed his staff at the feline. In that instant Plagg had transformed into his previous form of a regular black cat. Due to his unexpected transformation he landed face first into the ground.

Hawkmoth approached the princess and placed the top of his scepter under her chin forcing the blunette to look into his eyes. "Oh Princess~" The dark man said in a sing song voice. "There's something that I'm DYING to tell you about!"

Chat landed on the ground and dashed towards the evil man. The blonde shouted in anger, "Hawkmoth! Get your hands off of her!"

Hawkmoth's wicked grin never left his face he turned around and summoned another butterfly shooting it towards the feline Prince. Just like the others, once the bug made contact Chat Noir was unable to control his movements as his body suddenly came to a halt and he dropped to his knees.

Hawkmoth uses his scepter to command Ladybug to stand on her feet and walk with him over to the blonde boy. "It seems that your oh so charming fiance hasn't been very honest with you your highness. Your prince isn't who he says he is, in fact he isn't even a prince at all."

Ladybug stared at Hawkmoth confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been playing you for a fool princess. He used this very same ring to transform himself from a lowly street rat into a dashing prince in order to win your heart and the throne."

"N..No, you're lying. He wouldn't...Chat wouldn't-"

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Hawkmoth gave a wicked grin as he pointed his staff towards Chat Noir and in one zap was stripped of his royal robes and replaced with his original ragged clothing as Adrien. "...and to think he was willing to sacrifice the freedom of his own friend just to keep up this charade of deceiving you."

Hawkmoth released the two from his magical bound, Ladybug slowly stepped forward staring at the blonde in disbelief as he ran forward and held on to her arms.

"Is it true?" Ladybug asked, sadness dripping from her voice.

"No! I mean y..yes I did lie about who I was..." The guilt was evident on Adrien's face,"...but it had nothing to do with wanting the throne. Marinette I wanted to tell you I swear! I love y-!"

"I think I have seen just about enough of this." Hawkmoth used his staff to levitate Adrien into the air. The boy struggled to move as his body was being forced to approach the dark man that grinned at him. "I would love to chat some more, but I'm afraid that I must bid you Adieu."

In that moment he flung Adrien into the air into the window of one of the nearby towers and with a swing of his scepter cast a spell that would launch the building through the air sending the prince far away the kingdom. Before the tower was able to take off, Plagg transformed and zipped into the air entering the window that Adrien was blown through.

Hawkmoth watched as the building holding Adrien took off into the air and disappeared into the horizon, his laugh growing more maniacal with each passing second the blonde flew further away. Nino's expression remained emotionless at the sight, he looked down over at the crowd as everyone screamed in terror and others tried to get away, he looked over at the princess who had fallen to her knees crying and the King who tried to comfort her, but Nino could see that hope was lost for him as well.

Finally he looked Alya, she was looking right at him. He assumed that she would hate him forever after knowing the truth, but there was no hate present in her eyes there was no anger, instead there was sadness and worst of all...heartbreak. Nino couldn't stand the sight and looked away, but the image was burned in his mind...and it will forever stay there.


End file.
